


Coup de Grâce

by Grise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst pendant un moment, Erwin Smith reprends-toi..., Exploration au-delà des murs, M/M, Masturbation, Rejet, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/pseuds/Grise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION<br/>Les titans ont été vaincus, et Levi rêve de voir la mer et les terres au-delà des murs. Mais Erwin a perdu plus que son bras dans cette guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coup de Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080276) by [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/pseuds/Cherry). 



> Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire quant à elle est une traduction de Coup de Grace, une fic de Cherry. Si jamais vous avez le niveau en anglais, je ne peux assez vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original. Sinon, et bien il faudra vous contenter de ma traduction.  
> Cette histoire a commencé à être publiée le 12 décembre 2013, avant donc l’apparition du roi dans le manga.  
> Spoiler sur le spin-off de SnK Birth of Levi/A Choice With No Regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Erwin… n’est pas bien dans le premier chapitre. Mais s’il vous plaît, ne laissez pas ça vous rebuter. Pour une fois, il ne sait pas ce qu’il fait. Il apprendra.

Maintenant que tout était fini, à l’exception du défilé d’aujourd’hui en l’honneur de la victoire finale puis du banquet qui allait suivre au palais royal, Erwin savait que le temps était enfin venu de rendre sa liberté à Levi.

Pendant les jours précédents, Erwin s’était souvenu d’un événement qui s’était déroulé durant l’un des moments les plus sombres de cette longue campagne, avant qu’ils aient su la vérité sur les titans. Une jeune recrue nommée Dieter avait demandé pour lui et son ami Jurgen l’autorisation d’entreprendre une vaine quête afin de récupérer le corps de leur camarade, Ivan, tué par un titan près de la forêt des arbres géants. Levi et Erwin avaient tous les deux interdit une opération si dangereuse mais les garçons avaient désobéi aux ordres, et leurs actions avaient amené plusieurs titans à la poursuite du convoi en fuite du Bataillon d’Exploration. Le corps d’Ivan avait été perdu, Jurgen tué et Dieter dévasté même si la leçon qu’il avait appris ce jour-là l’avait amené à devenir par la suite un de leurs meilleurs soldats.

Ce n’était pas les résultats de la désobéissance des recrues qui préoccupaient Erwin à présent, mais le souvenir des accusations que Dieter leur avait lancées à Levi et à lui quand ils avaient refusé de l’autoriser à aller chercher le corps d’Ivan : « Vous deux… vous n’éprouvez donc aucun sentiment ? »

« En ce qui me concerne, non, » pensa Erwin à haute voix, examinant sa tenue de cérémonie dans le grand miroir de la chambre aux meubles somptueux, qui lui avait été allouée dans l’aile est du palais pour la durée des cérémonies officielles. Non, Erwin le savait, en ce qui le concernait, l’opinion de Dieter avait été justifiée. Tant de vieux amis et de collègues étaient morts dans la bataille finale, et pourtant Erwin n’avait rien senti au-delà d’un vague regret. Rien n’importait en dehors de la victoire de l’humanité ; il l’avait admis depuis le début. Erwin était devenu si habile à mettre ses sentiments de côté dans l’impitoyable poursuite de son but que, à un moment, ils avaient dû mourir d’abandon. Il acceptait la perte de sa capacité à ressentir des émotions comme une autre blessure, similaire à la perte de son bras droit – quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être changé et avec lequel il devait simplement s’habituer à vivre.

Toutefois Levi était différent. Malgré son air impassible, Levi ressentait toujours les choses intensément – peut-être plus intensément qu’Erwin ne l’avait jamais fait. Enfant éternellement solitaire, Erwin était devenu simplement spectateur à un jeune âge, trouvant consolation dans les livres et les activités intellectuelles. Derrière son apparence calme, Levi était un passionné. Levi aimait ses troupes avec une dévotion farouche. Quand sa première escouade avait été anéantie par Annie sous sa forme de titan, avant que quiconque n’ait pu comprendre pourquoi, Erwin se souvenait avoir serré Levi dans ses bras, parce qu’il avait toujours fait ce qui était nécessaire pour garder son arme la plus efficace en bon état, et il avait senti le plus petit homme trembler contre sa poitrine avec toute la force de sa colère et de son chagrin.

Erwin avait vu pour la première fois cette passion dans le regard plein de haine que Levi lui avait lancé à leur première rencontre, après qu’Erwin et ses hommes aient capturé avec succès Levi et deux autres membres de son gang criminel dans les bas-fonds de la cité souterraine. Depuis le début, Erwin avait deviné l’extraordinaire pouvoir en Levi et compris comment il pouvait être utilisé pour réaliser ses projets – c’est-à-dire ceux de l’humanité.

Au moment où Erwin sortait dans le long couloir garni de tapis, Levi faisait de même depuis la chambre en face de la sienne, lui aussi revêtu d’une tenue de cérémonie immaculée, l’or du brocard brillant à la lumière des fenêtres aux carreaux en losange du bout du hall. « Erwin, » dit Levi, souriant avec une spontanéité nouvelle qui aurait touché le cœur de quiconque en ayant encore un. « Prêt ? 

― Aussi prêt que je ne le serais jamais.

― Alors allons-y ! »

Sur le balcon, Erwin et Levi se tenaient côte à côte tandis que le roi faisait l’incontournable discours et que la foule applaudissait frénétiquement. Alors qu’ils écoutaient le rugissement des canons du Mur tonnant l’un après l’autre en guise de salut, Levi donna un petit coup de coude à Erwin : « Regarde Nile. Il est sur le point de se pisser dessus de joie. »

Erwin suivit la direction du regard de Levi, souriant quand il vit Nile Dawk se tenant au garde à vous à la tête des tristement réduites Brigades Spéciales tandis que le Grand Chancelier passait devant eux.

Ce n’était pas tant le problème de ce qu’il devait dire à Levi, songea Erwin, que d’employer le moyen le plus efficace. Dans ce cas, raisonna-t-il, le coup le plus violent était certainement le plus charitable. Il valait mieux ne pas laisser de place au doute. Forcer le trait si besoin, même si cela signifiait probablement perdre la personne qui était la plus proche de ce que Erwin pouvait encore considérer comme un ami. L’ennui, c’était qu’il ne s’était jamais attendu à ce que leur relation devienne si compliquée.

Avec le bruit des cloches et les cris de la multitude faisant toujours écho dans leurs oreilles, Erwin et Levi retournèrent dans leur chambre respective pour se changer avant le banquet.

« Plus que ce dîner chiant à supporter, et on est libre ! » s’exclama Levi. « Où irons-nous d’abord ? Après avoir écouté tout ce qu’Armin racontait, je pense que j’aimerai voir la mer. »

― Nous en parlerons après dîner, » répondit Erwin. Levi lui posa la main sur le bras et le regarda, ses yeux gris brillant d’une nouvelle lumière, les ombres anciennes disparaissant déjà. Erwin pouvait difficilement lui refuser le baiser qu’il avait l’air d’attendre. D’abord, il fallait en finir avec le banquet. Cela marquerait la fin officielle de la guerre contre les titans, après tout.

Heureusement, le défenseur de l’humanité et son soldat le plus puissant étaient assis de part et d’autre du roi et de la reine au banquet ce qui épargna à Erwin une discussion plus poussée concernant les plans de Levi pour le futur.

Erwin savait qu’il allait devoir couper le fil, comme les instructeurs avaient l’habitude de le faire pendant la dernière phase d’entraînement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Levi survivrait. Cela semblait cruel mais c’était la seule chose logique à faire. Il n’avait jamais voulu que Levi tombe amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, il s’en était servi une fois que cela était arrivé – quel autre choix avait-il eu ? Mais, au moins, ça n’avait jamais fait partie de son plan de départ.

x

Levi s’assit sur le bord du lit d’Erwin et enleva sa veste, la pliant soigneusement avant de la mettre de côté. « J’ai pensé que le discours du roi allait durer toute la nuit ! Bordel, ce que cet homme peut parler ! Mais putain, merci, c’est fini. Ramène tes fesses, sauveur de l’humanité ou quelque soit le nom qu’on te donne maintenant. Ta queue m’a manqué. »

Erwin n’était pas sûr de pourquoi il eut soudain un serrement de gorge. C’était le meilleur parti à prendre – la solution convenable pour tout le monde.  Il appuya sa main contre le montant de la porte et prit une profonde aspiration, se composant une expression de surprise feinte teintée de satisfaction, avant de tourner son visage vers Levi. « Ne sois pas absurde. C’est fini, évidemment. »

Levi sembla avoir du mal à interpréter ses paroles : « Hein ? Tu veux dire, les cérémonies ? »

 « Non. Je veux dire ça. » Le geste d’Erwin engloba à la fois le lit et Levi, qui le fixait, perplexe, ne comprenant pas encore. Quelque chose en Erwin tenta d’élever une faible protestation mais il l’étouffa, fixé sur son but, sachant que c’était nécessaire : « Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu t’attendais Levi mais toute ces divagations tout à l’heure à propos de la mer m’ont fait comprendre que tu te trompes à propos de mes intentions. Notre « relation » si c’est ainsi que l’on peut l’appeler, était seulement professionnelle. 

― Ouais, bien sûr que ça l’était, » répondit Levi, surprenant quelque peu Erwin. « Alors, viens-là et saute-moi comme un professionnel. »

Avec un soupir intérieur d’exaspération, Erwin réalisa que Levi était passablement ivre et ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux. La rudesse était clairement de mise : « Ta grossièreté de langage est une chose qui ne va certainement pas me manquer. »

Levi se leva, son expression soudain inquiète : « Erwin… qu’est-ce qui se passe ? J’étais seulement… »

Erwin leva la main. « Je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu essayais de dire. Un des plus grands avantages de cette victoire c’est que je ne vais plus avoir à me soucier de tes caprices. 

― Mes quoi ?

― Tes humeurs, ton…

― Putain, je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Mais quand est-ce que j’ai jamais… 

― Ça n’a pas d’importance. Le fait est que notre ancienne vie est finie. J’ai accepté le poste de Géomètre Royal, en charge de cartographier les terres au-delà des murs et d’organiser la recolonisation. »

Levi secoua la tête. « D’accord… Mais je pensais…

― Quoi ? Que nous allions nous marier et vivre heureux pour toujours ?

― Ne sois pas stupide. Je pensais qu’on prendrait un peu de bon temps, pour voir les terres au-delà des murs. Toi et moi je veux dire, pas en tant que membres d’une exploration officielle. On peut faire ce qu’on veut maintenant. Nous sommes libres.

― Oui. Des titans, et l’un de l’autre. Je pensais que c’était ce que tu voulais. N’as-tu pas rejoint le Bataillon d’Exploration pour me tuer, Levi ?

― Tu sais pourquoi. Et tu sais que ce n’est plus le cas depuis des années. » Levi fit un pas vers Erwin, mais s’arrêta quand il vit son expression. « Je te veux, » dit Levi, « maintenant, il n’y a plus aucune raison de le cacher à personne. Je te veux. Je veux que nous soyons ensembles.

― C’est… regrettable. Je considère notre collaboration comme n’étant plus nécessaire.

― Tu racontes de la merde ! T’es bourré ? Tu n’es quand même pas en train de me dire que tout ça c’était juste une comédie pour me garder à tes côtés ? Tu me désirais.

― Tu étais sexuellement performant.

Levi railla : « Tu gémissais avec ma bite dans ta bouche !

― J’ai fait ce que je pensais nécessaire pour te garder concentré, sur notre cause, ou sur moi, ça ne faisait pas de différence.

― Non. Tu prenais ton pied. Tu aimais ça.

Erwin haussa les épaules : « Tu es bon à ça. Mais tu ne devrais pas confondre avec des sentiments. Levi, tu étais ma marionnette. Je n’ai plus besoin de toi. Les titans ont disparu. »

Levi poussa Erwin contre le mur, agrippa le devant de sa veste et l’embrassa. Erwin resta immobile et se laissa faire ; rien de plus.

― Mais tu m’aimes ! » cria Levi.

Erwin baissa les yeux vers lui. « Non. Tu te trompes. Si je t’ai fait croire ça, c’était pour les besoins de la cause. »

― Je t’aime. » Levi regarda dans les yeux d’Erwin, surpris par ses propres paroles. Il n’avait jamais dit ces mots avant, même si cela faisait des années qu’ils étaient vrais.

Erwin l’écarta gentiment et alla jusqu’à la fenêtre, contemplant en contrebas la cour éclairée de flambeaux.

« Oui, je sais. Et je suis désolé si je te fais de la peine. Mais tu as toujours su que j’étais prêt à t’envoyer à la mort. Pourquoi es-tu si surpris que j’ai usé tes sentiments envers moi pour le bien de l’humanité ? C’était simplement exiger un autre type de sacrifice. 

― Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé ! Je te faisais confiance, parce que tu ne m’as jamais menti – mais tu ne m’as jamais demandé ça. » Levi parcourut la pièce de long en large, frottant sa tempe de sa main droite, les sourcils froncés. Erwin commença à parler mais Levi lui coupa la parole. « Non. Non. C’est un mensonge. Je te connais.

― Levi, je t’ai toujours respecté…

― Arrête ! N’essaie même pas… » Levi marcha jusqu’à Erwin, agrippa son épaule au-dessus de son bras manquant et le força à se tourner vers lui. « Regarde-moi, enfoiré. Dis-le-moi en face. C’est vrai ?

― Levi. Tu t’es bien battu. Sans toi, nous n’aurions jamais gagné. Tu as fait amende honorable pour tes crimes passés. J’ai toujours apprécié tes compétences et ton courage à leur juste valeur et je chanterai tes louanges en tant que soldat jusqu’à mon dernier jour, mais il n’y a rien de plus que je puisse te donner, et rien de plus dont j’ai besoin ou que je ne veuille de toi. Je serai toujours heureux de te recevoir si tu veux me rendre visite bien que je ne te vois pas comme le genre de personne qui apprécie de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs autour d’une tasse de thé. »

Levi ne dit rien du tout.

« Tu devrais aller dans tous ces endroits dont tu parlais, dit Erwin. Tu es libre maintenant.

― Libre, répéta Levi, presque imperceptiblement.

― Oui. Libre de te trouver un nouveau but. J’espère que tu seras heureux, Levi.

― Heureux ?

― Bien sûr. Je te souhaite sincèrement le meilleur du monde. Tu peux garder ton cheval. ( ***** )

― Mon… cheval ?

― Levi, concentre-toi. Cesse de répéter tout ce que je dis. »

Bien qu’il ne ressente plus grand chose, il y avait tout de même un léger choc à voir de la peur dans les yeux de Levi. Il y avait déjà vu de la douleur, de la colère, du chagrin et de l’amour bien sûr. Mais jamais de la peur pure et simple.

― Erwin. Est-ce que… est-ce que c’est une espèce de test ?

― Non. Je mets juste les choses au clair avant que ce malentendu n’empire. Au-delà de ton usage en tant que soldat, je ne ressens rien pour toi. Tu devrais trouver quelqu’un qui le pourra. 

― Pourra ?

― Quelqu’un qui le fera, dit Erwin fermement, en maudissant son lapsus.

― Je ne veux personne d’autre.

― Oui. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux voyager tout seul, au début.

― Je ne veux personne d’autre. Je te veux toi.

― Je suis désolé.

― Tu es en train de faire une erreur.

― Non, je suis relativement sûr du contraire. »

Levi ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il hésitait, fixant Erwin qui lui rendait son regard, impassible. La mâchoire de Levi se crispa. Il eut un bref signe d’assentiment et sortit de la chambre.

Erwin soupira, se demandant pourquoi laisser partir Levi avait été si pénible alors qu’il était certain que c’était la meilleure – et la plus équitable – des solutions. Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était nécessaire, et maintenant c’était fait. Cette nuit, Erwin jetterait un œil aux propositions du gouvernement quant au financement du nouvel Escadron Royal d’Exploration, et demain, il se mettrait sérieusement à sa nouvelle tâche.

 x

( ***** ) ndt : A propos des chevaux du Bataillon d’Exploration : Les suppléments bonus indiquent qu’il existe un type spécial de cheval exclusivement élevé pour être utilisé pour le Bataillon et que chacun vaut plus que le salaire d’une vie d’un citoyen moyen. Leur vitesse maximale est de 75 à 80 km et ils sont le seul moyen pour échapper aux titans en dehors des murs et dans les espaces ouverts. Ils sont sélectionnés pour leur endurance et force exceptionnelle ainsi que leurs nerfs d’aciers afin qu’ils ne s’effraient pas quand ils rencontrent des titans ou quand leur cavalier utilise leur gear alors qu’ils sont toujours en selle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé, hé :D (Ceci est le rire de la personne qui sait ce qui va se passer ensuite.) À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 : Horizons.


	2. Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos kudos !

La chambre de Levi était sombre et froide. Il ne s'était pas embêté à allumer les lampes ni même à demander un feu parce qu'il avait prévu de passer la nuit dans la chambre d'Erwin, dans le lit d'Erwin. Au vu de tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux dans le passé, ce n'était pas vraiment une supposition déraisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien apparemment, si. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'Erwin voulait lui faire croire.

Appuyé contre la porte, Levi ferma les yeux et tenta de réfléchir mais pour une curieuse raison, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était l'énormité de la phrase d'Erwin : « Tu peux garder ton cheval. »

Bien sûr, un cheval du Bataillon d'Exploration était une ressource précieuse, et Pepper était une créature extraordinairement obéissante et fidèle, même parmi les chevaux sélectionnés pour ces traits, mais…

Tu peux garder ton cheval ?

Erwin n'avait pas l'autorité de faire don d'un cheval, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait prévu de le payer de sa propre poche. C'était une indemnité inutilement coûteuse, quand quelques mots auraient suffi.

« Je peux garder mon foutu cheval, » dit Levi à haute voix.

Erwin voulait réellement qu'il parte, il était même prêt à lui donner les moyens de s'éloigner le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

Levi passa une main sur ses yeux, tentant de comprendre le sens des actions d'Erwin. Il se sentait étrangement anesthésié, plus confus que triste. Pendant des années, il s'en était remis à Erwin pour recevoir des ordres – pour recevoir des réponses. Maintenant, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire ni d'où aller. Quand il y réfléchit, il réalisa qu'il n'avait que deux choix : en avant, ou en arrière.

En arrière voulait dire retourner à l'intérieur, retourner dans les sous-sols de Sina et essayer de reconstruire ce qu'il avait été là-bas avant Erwin Smith. Levi écarta cette option immédiatement : même au sommet de sa notoriété, cette vie avait été une vie misérable, au jour le jour.

L'autre choix était de faire ce qu'Erwin lui avait conseillé, et d'aller dehors, voir les terres au-delà du mur.

Et bien d'accord. Et qu'Erwin aille se faire foutre. Levi avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans les rues de la cité souterraine sans personne sur qui compter et il avait survécu, pas vrai ? Il était le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, plus fort qu'Erwin, plus fort que quiconque. Il partirait immédiatement, avant même qu'une quelconque mission officielle ne le fasse. Il verrait des endroits qu'aucun autre homme vivant n'avait jamais vu. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait une aventure .

Levi ôta sa main de son visage et se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi ses doigts étaient humides, s'écœurant lui-même quand il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Il les essuya avant qu'elles puissent couler – avant que cela puisse compter. Tout, gronda-t-il plutôt que la pensée qu'il puisse pleurer pour un enfoiré comme Erwin Smith.

.

Erwin relut la première ligne de la proposition du budget pour la cinquième fois avant de reposer le papier avec agacement. Les cérémonies du jour devaient l'avoir épuisé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru après tout, il ne rajeunissait pas. La chère du banquet avait été presque indécemment riche après les rations militaires standards auxquelles il était habituées – ça devait être ça qui lui causait ce léger sentiment de nausée au creux de l'estomac. Se penchant en avant pour souffler la bougie, Erwin sentit une brève perte d'équilibre, ayant toujours du mal à s'habituer à devoir compenser pour son bras manquant. Levi dirait probablement que…

Mais il n'y avait plus à se soucier de ce que Levi pourrait dire.

Le matin suivant au petit-déjeuner, Erwin s'attendait à demi à voir Levi apparaître et reprendre la discussion de la veille. Il passa ses arguments en revue, juste au cas où, s'assurant que sa logique était aussi indiscutable que d'habitude et satisfait de s'apercevoir que c'était le cas. Mais Levi ne vint pas.

En se rendant à la bibliothèque royale, où le roi lui avait assuré qu'il était à présent libre de consulter les documents anciennement interdits concernant le monde extérieur, le chemin d'Erwin l'amena à passer devant les étables. Il profita de l'occasion pour vérifier son cheval et remarqua que la stalle voisine était vide.

C'était donc ça. Bien.

Mais ce banquet devait réellement lui avoir fait du mal. Erwin espéra qu'il n'allait pas être malade, il avait beaucoup de travail à faire.

x

Levi se dirigea vers le nord pour la simple raison que, lorsqu'il avait passé la dernière porte, le ciel était plus bleu de ce côté-là et qu'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à commencer son voyage sous la pluie battante promise par le sombre ciel du sud. Il voyageait léger, n'emportant avec lui que des rations, une toile cirée pour faire son bivouac, une provision de poudre, un fusil et des munitions. Il portait son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle sans l'étui pour les lames, au cas où il aurait besoin de franchir un passage difficile à un moment, et il avait un long couteau de chasse au côté. Sa gourde pendait à la selle de Pepper et une fine couverture était enroulée dans la toile cirée derrière lui.

Bien que son uniforme soit à strictement parler une propriété militaire plutôt que sienne, Levi l'avait gardé en se disant que le Bataillon lui devait bien ça, et que, de toutes manières, il était peu probable qu'il convienne à quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, l'idée de quitter les murs habillé d'une autre façon lui aurait semblé bizarre.

Voyager seul dans ces vastes étendues était une sensation étrange. Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de maintenir son état d'alerte habituel quoique la menace des titans ait disparu. Bien sûr, il était raisonnable d'être prudent, même si Pepper l'avertirait probablement d'un quelconque danger représenté par des animaux sauvages avant que ses sens d'humain ne puissent les détecter. Des ours et des loups avaient été aperçus au cours des expéditions antérieures au-delà des murs mais aucune attaque n'avait été enregistrée et ils avaient toujours fui à l'approche des chevaux.

Le paysage lui était familier d'expéditions antérieures : de petites collines herbeuses, de rares arbrisseaux et des massifs de conifères, une profusion de fleurs blanches ou bleues dont Levi n'avait jamais su le nom. Tout le jour, le sol s'éleva lentement sous le pas ferme de Pepper et au moment où le soleil descendait au niveau de l'épaule gauche de Levi, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dû grimper à une altitude considérable. « Ho, » ordonna Levi, surpris par le volume de sa propre voix dans cette ambiance paisible. Étonnée, Pepper agita ses oreilles en arrière un moment mais elle s'arrêta docilement et profita de l'occasion pour brouter l'herbe grasse.

Pour la première fois, Levi se retourna pour regarder les murs. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin au nord avant, et conséquemment n'avait jamais vu les terres désertes depuis une telle hauteur. Le mur Maria s'étirait en une longue ligne grise du nord au sud aussi loin qu'il pouvait le voir. Plus loin, presqu'à l'horizon, il crut deviner une seconde ligne : le mur Rose. Les territoires entourés par les murs couvraient un espace immense mais l'idée de combien de terres inexplorées il y avait en comparaison étourdissait Levi. Il tendit la main, fermant son œil gauche et rapprocha son pouce et son index, mesurant la hauteur du mur Maria. De si loin, l'imposant rempart semblait faire moins de quelques centimètres.

Levi eut un claquement de langue et Pepper se remit en marche immédiatement. Soudain, il semblait à Levi important de laisser les murs derrière lui. Il avait encore une heure avant le coucher de soleil, et, en jugeant par la pente devant lui, il serait capable de passer le sommet de la colline à temps et de camper dans un endroit où, aussi loin que l'horizon s'étendrait, il serait la seule présence humaine.

Ces terres devaient avoir eu un nom un jour, pensa Levi, tandis que Pepper se mettait à trotter à son ordre. Erwin avait probablement déjà dévalisé la bibliothèque du roi. Levi pouvait se l'imaginer entouré de cartes, songeant à sa nouvelle campagne aussi méticuleusement qu'il avait toujours planifié les missions de reconnaissance dans le passé, s'interrogeant sur les zones qui seraient les plus convenables pour une recolonisation immédiate, établissant des lignes de ravitaillements afin que de nouveaux villages puissent être bâtis, de nouvelles villes…

Et bien sûr, Erwin serait à l'avant-garde tandis que l'humanité sortirait du confinement des murs, guidant la marche vers la liberté, cartographiant, délimitant les terrains.

Erwinville. Smith Bourg.

Bâtard.

Aussitôt qu'il eut passé la crête du coteau et qu'il fut descendu assez pour que les murs ne soient plus visibles, Levi attacha Pepper à un massif d'aubépine miteux et se mit à ramasser du bois pour le feu. Une fois qu'il eut allumé une petite flambée, Levi se redressa pour voir le soleil s'enfoncer derrière une rangée basse de collines à l'ouest. Ce n'était pas un coucher de soleil spectaculaire, des barres de nuages bas et gris marbrant un ciel jaune, mais Levi n'avait vu le soleil se coucher en dehors des murs qu'en de rares occasions, et même la pensée d'Erwin Smith ne pouvait pas le rendre assez cynique pour que la vision ne l'impressionne pas.

x

Erwin prit les lourds volumes de cartes et de plans des étagères de la bibliothèque avec quelque difficulté, soulagé d'être seul et qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin à sa maladresse de manchot. Il avait dû prendre les livres un par un et ensuite les entasser dans un équilibre précaire sur son avant-bras ou les appuyer contre son épaule, utilisant sa poitrine pour les empêcher de glisser, tandis qu'il les amenait vers la table de bois d'acajou poli près de la fenêtre.

Une carte particulièrement utile, montrant les terres au nord-ouest du mur, avait été dessinée sur un rouleau de parchemin qui persistait à s'enrouler sur lui-même tandis qu'il tentait de l'étudier. Erwin claqua la langue avec irritation : « Levi, tu ne peux pas… »

Le cœur d'Erwin eut une embardée singulière qu'il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas attribuer aux effets postérieurs du banquet ou à quoi que soit d'autre qu'aux sentiments qu'il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il n'avait plus.

Mais c'était évident que la présence physique de Levi lui manquerait, se dit-il à lui-même en cherchant dans la pièce un presse-papier ou un chandelier, n'importe quoi pour empêcher ce maudit plan de s'enrouler sur lui-même. Levi avait été à ses côtés de manière plus ou moins permanente pendant les sept dernières années. Un occupant occasionnel de son lit pendant cinq. Son absence serait forcément notable et incommode, de la même manière que son bras manquant l'avait été au début, et, pour dire la vérité, continuait de l'être. Toutefois laisser partir Levi avait été un sacrifice encore plus nécessaire. La perte de son bras aurait pu être évitée, si les circonstances avait été légèrement différentes. Mais garder Levi avec lui pour son propre confort et sa convenance quand il n'avait rien à lui offrir en retour – ce serait une impardonnable indulgence envers lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour lesquelles Levi ne pourrait pas vivre une vie normale à présent, une fois remis du choc qu'Erwin savait qu'il lui avait causé. Levi n'avait pas encore quarante ans, il pouvait se marier, même devenir père. Il avait survécu face aux titans et il était fort ; il était un héros de l'humanité. Qui méritait la liberté plus que Levi ?

Maintenant la carte avec un encrier de verre, deux chandeliers et une petite sculpture d'un roitelet en bronze, Erwin examina l'aspect peu familier des frontières, les nuances ombrées des montagnes et les noms en anciennes lettres, encrés au noir. Est-ce que ces territoires divisés étaient des fiefs ? Des régions d'un plus grand royaume ? Des pays individuels ? Erwin n'en savait rien. Il y avait des anciens volumes interdits d'histoire dans la bibliothèque tout comme il y avait des cartes et des atlas. Avec le temps, il découvrirait quels étaient les pays qui avaient existé avant les titans. Dans le coin supérieur gauche de la carte, presque caché par une rose des vents au dessin compliqué, il y avait une fine ligne de bleu.

Est-ce que Levi avait déjà franchi les murs ? Erwin ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour être parti sans un mot mais il aurait aimé connaître les plans de Levi. D'une certaine manière, c'était déconcertant de penser à la petite silhouette de Levi, solitaire dans l'immensité vide.

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, des chemins qui se séparent... Et bien sûr, si Erwin a mal au ventre, c'est la faute du banquet ! À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 : Bleu lointain.


	3. Bleu lointain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur :  
> Ce chapitre contient des spoilers de « A Choice With No Regrets », même si certains des dialogues sont de mon invention. J’ai lu un résumé très utile de la visual-novel, écrit par commander-of-blood sur tumblr, et certains des souvenirs de Levi viennent des événements qui y sont décrits.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Je ne vais même pas vous dire à quel point j’ai ramé pour certains passages, et particulièrement pour les grades. Je sais que Levi, Mike et Hange n’ont pas le même grade mais pour le coup, tout le monde est capitaine sinon c’est juste impossible et certains passages deviennent ridicules une fois traduits. La traduction française officielle ne m’aide pas du tout sur ce coup-là et même si j’ai lu plusieurs articles sur le sujet, je ne suis tout simplement pas assez compétente pour choisir les grades. Donc, tous capitaines. Voilà. Si vous voulez râler ou que vous avez une autre option à me proposer, je vous invite à me laisser une review ou à m’envoyer un PM.

Levi avait voyagé pendant vingt et un jour, consignant avec soin des rapports détaillés dans son petit carnet de format standard. Il avait peu d’habileté pour le dessin mais il fit de son mieux pour faire des croquis du paysage, pensant que cela pourrait être utile à quiconque désirant dans le futur explorer dans cette direction, se basant approximativement sur la position du soleil et le nombre de kilomètres qu’il estimait avoir parcouru. Bien sûr, ce n’était que des estimations. Erwin et son nouveau Bataillon d’Exploration auraient un équipement convenable : télescopes, alidades, astrolabes et sans doute tout un nouveau groupe de recrues entrainées à leur maniement. Armin Arlert, Levi en était bien certain, serait un atout dans ces circonstances changeantes. Erwin le ferait probablement capitaine. Levi regarda l’horizon et se mordit les lèvres. Ayant grandi dans la cité souterraine, il n’avait jamais reçu beaucoup d’éducation ; les mathématiques restaient un mystère pour lui.

Les derniers jours, Levi avait chevauché à travers une étendue plate et herbeuse, une plaine traversée de petits ruisseaux mais en dehors de ça dénuée de tout relief. Certains de ces ruisseaux avaient des cours suspicieusement rectilignes, et Levi se demandait s’ils n’étaient pas une œuvre de l’homme – probablement un quelconque type de canaux d’asséchement. Des zones plus marécageuses rendaient parfois la progression difficile, et il envisagea de se diriger vers l’ouest, puisque aller vers le sud ou l’est l’aurait ramené vers les murs, mais quelque chose le poussait à continuer vers le nord – une raison qu’il ne pouvait pas définir, quelque chose dans l’air. Mike aurait su ce que c’était, pensa Levi, avec le poids familier du chagrin qui malgré tout revenait parfois le surprendre.

Pourtant, il y avait de la beauté dans ces terres apparemment mornes. Levi passait beaucoup de temps à contempler l’étendue du ciel, pris parfois d’une étrange sensation de vertige quand le ciel était tout ce qu’il pouvait voir, et qu’aucun mur, aucune colline, pas même une ligne d’arbres ne le délimitait. Le besoin de voler lui était souvent venu au cours de ce voyage et il avait été capable de s’y adonner une ou deux fois dans une forêt de pins serrés qu’il avait traversé les deux premiers jours de sa première semaine de voyage, mais depuis il n’avait eu nulle part où utiliser son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Ici, la terre était très tranquille – les ruisseaux trop petits et lents pour éclabousser ou rugir comme la chute d’eau qu’il avait pu voir le septième jour – juste des petits sons comme l’ondoiement de l’herbe sous le vent ou le cri solitaire d’un oiseau.

Il y avait une sorte de paix qu’on pouvait trouver dans un paysage comme celui-là, pensait Levi, si seulement il avait pu se sortir Erwin Smith de la tête.

Le problème de voyager seul était qu’il avait beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir. Levi essayait de se concentrer sur son ressenti et ses expériences mais la plupart des choses qu’il voyait lui rappelait Erwin d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Un jour, des milliers d’humains avaient vécu sur les terres qu’il avait traversées. Le quatrième jour, Levi avait trouvé un village que les titans ne semblaient pas avoir touché, même si, bien sûr, il n’y avait personne. Les habitations ressemblaient à celles des quartiers les plus pauvres du Mur Maria ou à celles des  campagnes du Mur Rose – de simples maisons en bois, des étables, un moulin à vent et une structure de pierre assez massive qui, Levi le pensa, devait avoir été un bâtiment religieux, même si les fresques murales défraîchies ne représentaient aucune des trois déesses mais semblaient raconter une histoire que Levi ne connaissait pas. Il s’était arrêté un long moment devant un panneau relativement peu abîmé montrant un bateau, un peu dans le genre de ceux des canaux qu’on trouvait dans l’enceinte des murs, flottant sur un lac ou peut-être même la mer. Le bateau semblait rempli d’animaux ou de monstres. Levi avait tenté de reproduire le dessin et il avait pris quelques notes sur les bâtiments, se demandant ce que l’intelligence rapide d’Erwin aurait déduit de tout cela.

Levi savait qu’il y avait eu un jour beaucoup de religions différentes, mais que le premier roi à l’intérieur des murs, Kasimir, les avait toutes bannies au nom de la paix. Les livres religieux et les objets de culte avaient tous été confisqués et selon la croyance populaire détruits, même si de ce que Levi avait pu voir au cours de divers cambriolages dans Sina pendant l’époque où il était à la tête d’un des gangs les plus efficaces de la cité souterraine, beaucoup des citoyens parmi les plus riches possédaient des trésors qui avaient dû un jour appartenir à une quelconque religion. Levi se surprit à essayer d’imaginer ce qu’Erwin aurait dit sur ce village silencieux et son petit bâtiment de pierre, temple ou église. Erwin avait le don de relier des pièces apparemment sans rapport entre elles, voyant entre les choses des connexions que les autres n’étaient pas capables de voir.

Levi détestait la manière dont la présence de ce bâtard lui manquait. Plus encore que le contact physique d’Erwin, c’était sa compagnie qui lui manquait. Il essayait de ne pas s’appesantir sur les mots d’Erwin la nuit du défilé de la victoire, mais son esprit n'avait de cesse de les lui rabâcher.

« Tu étais ma marionnette, » avait dit Erwin. Est-ce que c’était vrai ? Est-ce ces mots lui avaient fait un tel effet parce qu’il y avait une part de vérité en eux ? Quand il avait rejoint les Bataillons d’Exploration, le but de Levi était assez simple : tuer Erwin pour récupérer les documents qui leur assureraient, à Farlan, Isabel et lui, une certaine indépendance financière, tout en se vengeant de la perte de sa réputation, à cause de leur capture par Erwin. Mais Erwin Smith n’avait finalement rien eu de commun avec ces égocentriques et arrogants suceurs de bite de Sina comme Levi l’avait d’abord cru. Le dévouement d’Erwin pour sa cause était inconditionnel. Il ne cherchait jamais à profiter de sa situation, vivant aussi frugalement que les soldats sous son commandement et mettant en jeu sa propre vie contre les titans aussi volontiers, si ce n’était plus, qu’il mettait les leurs.

Après la mort d’Isabel et Farlan, à cause de lui parce qu’il les avait laissés seuls dans son obsession à se venger d’Erwin, Levi avait cru qu’il ne lui restait rien d’autre à faire que mourir lui aussi pour garder son maudit orgueil intact. A cette époque, il croyait que sa fierté était tout ce qu’il avait. Dans la cité souterraine, la règle était simple : si tu te battais contre quelqu’un et que tu perdais, ta vie devenait sienne. Tu pouvais mourir ou tu pouvais devenir son laquais, te soumettant au chef de la meute comme le chien qu’on considérait que tu étais – et Levi ne serait jamais le chien de personne. Alors il avait dit à Erwin de le tuer sur le champ de bataille, au côté des restes des seuls amis qu’il avait jamais eu. Ça avait semblé approprié, une fin pitoyable pour une vie pitoyable, agenouillé dans le sang et la boue sous une pluie qui semblait ne jamais devoir s’arrêter.

Mais Erwin Smith avait refusé de le tuer. Levi ne pouvait se souvenir des mots exacts qu’Erwin avait utilisés ; il avait été bien trop perdu dans son chagrin et dans la notion confuse de son insignifiance pour vraiment pouvoir entendre, mais l’idée générale c’était qu’une nouvelle mort ne serait rien qu’un gâchis, que l’humanité avait besoin de l’habilité de Levi, qu’il représentait la meilleure chance d’Erwin de faire de cette mission un succès assez notable pour assurer la survie des Bataillons et ultérieurement la poursuite de la guerre contre les titans. Fais que la mort de tes amis n’ait pas été inutile – ça avait été le message, même si Erwin ne l’avait pas dit si maladroitement. Ce qui avait finalement atteint Levi c’était la compréhension progressive qu’Erwin y croyait – qu’il pouvait réellement voir un futur où l’humanité serait capable de franchir les murs, et qu’il avait un plan pour y parvenir. Levi n’avait jamais été un homme de foi mais il savait ce que c’était que s’accrocher à un rêve – celui de sortir ses amis et lui de la cité souterraine. La conviction d’Erwin que l’humanité pouvait aller au-delà, qu’une vraie liberté était possible, avait trouvé écho en Levi, même au travers du choc et du chagrin.

« Tu crois que je suis plus utile vivant que mort ? avait demandé Levi.

─ Inutile, mort. Probablement plus utile que quiconque, vivant, avait répondu Erwin.

─ Tu peux voir un futur qui vaudrait quelque chose ? »

Les yeux et la voix d’Erwin reflétait une conviction absolue alors qu’il disait simplement : « Oui.

─ Alors, tu possèdes quelque chose que je n’ai pas.

─ Je n’ai plus de moyen de pression contre toi Levi. Et je ne l’utiliserais pas même si j’en avais. C’est ton choix : tu peux retourner dans la cité souterraine, ou tu peux travailler avec moi.

─ J’irai avec toi, avait répondu Levi. Peut-être que tu as ce qui me manque. »

Est-ce qu’il avait suivi Erwin trop aveuglément ? Les décisions d’Erwin les avaient menés à la victoire mais au prix de nombreuses vies. Est-ce que Levi avait été sa marionnette tout ce temps ? Et s’il avait tenté de choisir lui-même son propre chemin dans certaines situations, est-ce que les choses auraient tourné différemment ?

Perdus dans des pensées et des spéculations plutôt désagréables, Levi ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l’entourait jusqu’à ce qu’un étrange cri, vif et plaintif retentisse dans l’air au-dessus de lui et un grand oiseau gris et blanc, à la tête large et noire et aux ailes puissantes, le survola. Levi contempla le vol de l’oiseau. Il se dirigeait vers le nord-ouest, et alors que ses yeux le suivaient, Levi réalisa soudain que, derrière l’étendue verdoyante des marais, l’horizon était une ligne parfaitement plate de gris-bleu.

« La mer ? » se demanda Levi à voix haute. Les oreilles de Pepper s’agitèrent et elle secoua  sa crinière mais elle ralentit et s’arrêta, obéissant à la pression de la main de Levi sur les rênes.

Levi était submergé par un sentiment presque violent de profond dégoût à l’idée de continuer vers cet horizon dont il avait été naguère si avide. Erwin était supposé être avec lui en ce moment. Sans lui, atteindre l’océan ne voudrait rien dire. Erwin lui avait donné deux choix : retourner à Sina, ou s’aventurer seul en dehors des murs. Mais après tout, est-ce qu’il ne pouvait pas y avoir d’autres choix ? Même Erwin Smith ne pouvait pas être systématiquement infaillible, mais Levi l’avait laissé porter le poids de cette responsabilité. Pas étonnant qu’Erwin ait eu besoin de se libérer de ce fardeau.

« Tu t’es gouré, et tu as jeté le putain de bébé avec l’eau de la baignoire ( ***** ), Erwin, » pensa Levi, souriant pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait passé les murs. « Et je t’ai laissé le faire. Tu es un stupide bâtard obstiné, mais en quoi je vaux mieux si je te laisse faire ? »

Levi fit faire demi-tour à Pepper et se dirigea vers l’est, prenant le chemin le plus direct vers les murs, laissant la mer derrière lui sans même se retourner une seule fois.

x 

Il avait fallu presque un mois à Erwin pour mettre en place la première mission d’exploration officielle en temps de paix. Il ne put retenir un sourire un brin cynique alors qu’il contemplait l’impressionnante file de soldats, de scientifiques, de chevaux et de chariots qui attendaient maintenant devant la porte nord du Mur Maria. Ça avait été remarquablement facile de réunir les fonds pour cette expédition. Marchands et nobles, qui avaient consciencieusement ignoré ses requêtes pour des levées de fond quand il commandait l’ancienne version des Bataillons d’Exploration, se pressaient maintenant pour lui offrir des subventions dans l’espoir d’obtenir des informations sur les terres fertiles, les villages potentiellement récupérables et les locations possibles de gisements miniers. Bien qu’il ait constamment répété que toutes les informations réunies seraient propriétés de la Couronne, beaucoup de ces empressés donateurs avaient acquiescé et cligné de l’œil en lui tendant des sacs d’or, lui assurant qu’ils comprenaient, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas faire de traitement de faveur. Mais si par hasard il entendait parler d’une rivière charriant de l’or, ou de ce qui pourrait être un filon de cuivre… Erwin n’avait rien promis mais avait tout de même pris l’argent. Il semblait que l’avarice était un plus puissant moteur que la peur. Levi en aurait bien ri, pensa Erwin, et son sourire se fana.

« Erwin, tout va bien ? » demanda Zoe Hange, à cheval à côté de lui.

Erwin hocha la tête, reportant à nouveau son attention vers la porte. « Oui, merci. C’est un moment historique ! »

Zoe lui sourit, son enthousiasme toujours aussi vif malgré le bandeau qu’elle portait maintenant pour couvrir son œil droit et l’étrange angle de son épaule où elle avait été blessée. « Je n’en peux plus d’attendre ! » s’écria-t-elle. « Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps ! »

Derrière elle, Moblit soupira. « Pas tout à fait comme au bon vieux temps, j’espère. J’apprécierai que tu évites de te précipiter la tête la première par-dessus des ravins ou que tu te mettes à galoper dans le brouillard alors que tu n’as aucune idée du terrain.

─ Je ne le ferai pas, » dit Zoe, en souriant toujours mais son expression s’adoucissait alors qu’elle se retournait pour le regarder. « Tu n’auras plus à venir me sauver. » Elle jeta un coup d’œil au Capitaine Arlert, à la droite d’Erwin. « Armin, quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi grand ? » demanda-t-elle.

Armin lui sourit : « J’ai eu une poussée de croissance cet été. 

─ Qui l’eut cru ? s’interrogea Zoe à voix haute. Le petit Armin, un des rares à rester dans l’armée, et qui a maintenant tellement grandi qu’il pourrait en remontrer à Mike. »

Armin secoua la tête : « Je ne fais qu’un mètre quatre-vingt. Le capitaine Zacharius était plus grand, non ? 

─ Il l’était, confirma Zoe. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, si ce n’est plus. Il aurait adoré être là. Tant de choses nouvelles à sentir ! Il y a trop de gens qui ne sont pas là… » Elle lança un regard appuyé à Erwin, qui avait ignoré la plupart de ses questions sur Levi, lui disant seulement que le brun avait choisi de partir à l’aventure et qu’il avait appris que Levi avait quitté le mur Maria par la porte de l’ouest des semaines plus tôt. Zoe savait qu’il ne lui disait pas tout – la position trop rigide d’Erwin et son attitude faussement nonchalante alors qu’il répondait à ses questions lui avaient au moins appris ça – mais elle avait décidé d’attendre jusqu’à ce que le travail d’exploration soit bien entamé avant d’essayer de lui arracher la vérité.

Les conversations cessèrent au grondement familier de l’ouverture de la porte. Même si les titans avaient disparus, le roi et le parlement avaient été catégoriques : les portes resteraient fermées jusqu’à ce qu’une expédition de reconnaissance plus détaillée ait eu lieu. Les individus étaient libres d’aller explorer au-delà des murs s’ils le souhaitaient mais il n’y aurait pas d’émigration et les chariots n’étaient pas autorisés à passer. Etonnamment, il y avait eu peu de désapprobation. Il y avait des rumeurs que des titans existeraient toujours dans des terres plus lointaines – et même s’ils avaient vraiment tous disparu de la surface de la terre, qui savait quels prédateurs inconnus il faudrait affronter ou si même il n’y avait pas d’autres survivants humains potentiellement hostiles. La plupart des gens avaient l’air de penser qu’il était plus sage d’attendre l’organisation de la recolonisation promise par le roi. L’agriculture avait déjà commencé aux abords extérieurs des murs, et les fertiles terres du mur Maria commençaient à produire des récoltes. Sans rationnement de nourriture pour lequel se préoccuper, le besoin et l’envie de quitter l’abri des murs avaient grandement diminué.

Erwin prit sa vielle place habituelle à la tête des forces expéditionnaires du Bataillon d’Exploration. Il avait choisi une route qui les mènerait vers l’est, à travers des terres qui avaient été jadis fortement peuplées et où une série de montagnes laissait entrevoir la promesse de gisements miniers. Bien sûr, il avait été tenté d’une certaine manière par la fine ligne bleue dans le coin supérieur gauche de cette ancienne carte, mais rien de plus. L’idée que Levi pouvait avoir déjà atteint la mer le troublait étrangement mais il ne voulait pas s’attarder sur les raisons possibles de ce trouble. Levi était libre, et Erwin avait du travail à faire.

Quand les portes furent grandes ouvertes, Erwin leva sa main en guise de signal pour le reste de la troupe : « La première mission d’exploration pacifique au-delà des murs ! » cria-t-il, et de ses troupes naquit une ovation spontanée.

« En avant ! »

 x 

( ***** )A ma grande surprise, jeter le bébé avec l’eau de la baignoire est une expression qui quoique venant effectivement de l’anglais, existe en France depuis une vingtaine d’année. Si vous ne l’avez jamais entendue, je pense qu’on pourrait aussi dire « pécher par excès de zèle. » Seulement, je vois mal Levi dire ça, pour être tout à fait franche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est beau comme Levi arrive à se prendre à la tête et à se tromper si absolument. Et c'est encore plus beau comme Erwin se plante encore plus même si on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu. Je vous attends la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 : Retour.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme les chapitres augmentent en nombre de mots, j'updaterai une semaine sur deux, soit le vendredi, soit le mercredi. Au passage, je suis navrée pour le retard. J'aurais dû publier hier mais la vie...

Plutôt que de reprendre un chemin qui le mènerait vers la porte ouest, Levi décida de se diriger directement vers l'est, cherchant à atteindre la partie nord-ouest du Mur Maria pour le longer jusqu'à la porte nord. Il avait déjà voyagé si loin vers le nord que, aussi loin qu'il pouvait en juger d'après ses calculs brouillons, il était plus proche de la porte nord que de celle par laquelle il était parti et maintenant qu'il avait décidé ce qu'il devait faire, il voulait revenir à la capitale, et à Erwin, le plus vite que possible.

Malgré sa colère aux mots condescendants d'Erwin, Levi devait admettre qu'avoir été autorisé à garder son cheval avait rendu son voyage nettement plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait été s'il avait dû le faire sur le dos d'une vieille carne qu'il aurait louée, mais on ne pouvait pas attendre d'un cheval, même aussi résistant et plein de bonne volonté comme l'était Pepper, qu'il couvre plus de trente kilomètres par jour sur un long voyage, et le chemin du retour vers les murs lui semblait horriblement long.

Le sol sous les sabots de Pepper devenait plus sec au fur et à mesure qu'ils allaient vers l'est, la campagne marécageuse cédant la place d'abord à un paysage boisé et finalement à la forêt. Levi profita de l'occasion pour voler aussitôt qu'il croisa des arbres assez hauts pour cela, se délectant du sentiment d'être à nouveau dans les airs, mettant à l'épreuve ses muscles qui avaient déjà commencé à perdre leur élasticité par manque d'exercice. Sa vieille et familière habileté lui revint tendit qu'il ajoutait des tours et des sauts pour le pur goût de liberté que voler lui procurait.

Il le paya trois jours plus tard quand, en quittant la forêt, il commença à souffrir du genre de crampes musculaires qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis la première fois qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle volé de Farlan, des années auparavant. Cette nuit-là, tandis qu'il installait sa couverture sous les étoiles scintillantes, décidant que l'air était assez tiède pour qu'il puisse se permettre de ne pas monter la tente, Levi sentit la brûlure de ses muscles fatigués et il se surprit à l'accueillir avec plaisir. Enroulé dans sa cape, il se coucha sur son dos, en regardant le ciel. Près de lui, Pepper eut un hennissement doux dans les ténèbres.

Il n'y avait presque rien au monde qui valait la sensation de voler, pensa Levi, frottant sa hanche droite où la douleur était particulièrement intense, le résultat de de devoir compenser la faiblesse persistante de sa jambe gauche. Il ne s'était jamais complétement remis de la blessure qu'il avait reçu en sauvant Mikasa d'Annie sous sa forme de titan. A dire vrai, Mikasa avait repayé ce sacrifice un millier de fois. Voler était naturel pour elle, comme ça l'avait pour lui, même si elle n'avait jamais semblé y trouver le même plaisir que lui. Peut-être maintenant que la guerre était terminée, les nouvelles recrues apprendraient à utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle seulement pour l'entraînement et la joie simple de voler. Une fois qu'on en avait fait l'expérience, c'était une chose à laquelle il était difficile de renoncer. Même avec un seul bras, Erwin avait réussi à voler à nouveau après une adaptation…

Levi se maudit. Pourquoi était-il incapable de s'attarder sur n'importe quel sujet sans que le souvenir d'Erwin Smith vienne s'y mêler? Il ne voulait pas d'Erwin dans sa tête, pas maintenant, couché et détendu comme il l'était, la douleur presque plaisante de son entraînement intensif lui donnant une conscience aigüe de son corps et de ses réactions que d'habitude il contrôlait soigneusement. Envahi par le soudain besoin de la présence physique d'Erwin, d'une façon qu'il avait réussi à éluder depuis son départ des murs, Levi se retrouva immédiatement excité, son sexe se durcissant rapidement au souvenir de celui d'Erwin – sa taille, son poids, sa forme - au souvenir de la bouche d'Erwin sur lui, du corps lourd d'Erwin sur le sien.

Avec un halètement à la fois doux et douloureux, en partie à cause de la déception due à son manque de contrôle mais surtout à cause du soulagement de libérer la pression, Levi déboutonna son pantalon et le baissa suffisamment pour pouvoir se saisir commodément de son sexe, son esprit rempli d'images d'Erwin – le contrôle absolu de l'homme, les lignes musclées de son corps, la sensation du duvet doux de la toison dorée entre ses cuisses puissantes, et l'odeur et le goût de la peau chaude et tendre plus loin…

« Attends ! » dit Levi dans un sanglot, tremblant alors qu'il jouissait trop et trop vite. Pepper hennit, inquiète, et Levi appela son nom dans la nuit pour la rassurer, tout en cherchant son mouchoir et en se demandant exactement ce que ce mot voulait dire.

« Dégoûtant, » murmura-t-il en s'essuyant, irrité par son manque de contrôle mais sans vraiment le regretter. Il désirait toujours Erwin – certes, ce n'était pas exactement quelque chose de nouveau mais.

Il aimait toujours Erwin…

Levi ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela impliquait. Il n'avait rien planifié au-delà de son retour à Sina, pour y retrouver Erwin et lui demander de revenir sur sa décision. Demander – pas supplier. Levi avait toujours assez de cette ancienne fierté pour que supplier soit impossible. Mais il n'autoriserait pas Erwin à le renvoyer sans le défier une fois – pas quand il était presque convaincu qu'Erwin avait menti ou à Levi ou à lui-même. Levi resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui et se recoucha mais le sommeil était fuyant, et quand il vint enfin, il lui apporta des rêves d'Erwin Smith.

x

Il fallut près de trois semaines à Levi pour atteindre le Mur Maria. Aussitôt qu'il eut atteint le sommet d'une colline basse et qu'il vit la longue ligne du mur barrant l'horizon d'un bout à l'autre, il s'attendit à un changement dans l'air, à un serrement dans sa poitrine. Toute sa vie, il avait rêvé de la liberté dans un monde au-delà des murs. Dans la cité souterraine, l'air était en permanence chargé de la puanteur des humains confinés, mais même dans les rues au-dessus du sol, même dans la campagne entre le Mur Sina et le Mur Rose, Levi avait toujours trouvé que cette atmosphère empestait. La première fois qu'il avait quitté les murs, il avait senti la différence dans chaque fibre de son être : la liberté était tangible, une sensation comme celle de voler, une soudaine explosion de pure et délicieuse énergie. La première fois qu'il avait quitté les murs, Levi avait ri.

Pourtant, à présent qu'il était de nouveau face aux murs, Levi ne sentait que de l'impatience. Il tourna vers le nord le long du mur, longeant sa courbe lente qui suivait le dessin d'une boussole au point qu'il se dirigea presque vers l'est. Après un voyage de trois jours, il atteignit la porte nord, où les gardes lui dire que la première division des Nouveaux Bataillons Royaux d'Exploration, mené par le commandant Erwin Smith, avait passé la porte est, presque deux semaines auparavant.

Levi resta avec la garnison juste assez longtemps pour s'assurer qu'on prenait bien soin de Pepper, et pour manger lui-même un repas hâtif, avant de repartir pour Sina sur un cheval loué, laissant des ordres pour que Pepper soit renvoyée à la caserne des Bataillons d'Exploration une fois qu'elle se serait reposée.

Deux jours plus tard, Levi atteignit Sina. Après avoir fait une requête écrite pour obtenir une audience avec le roi, il passa la nuit dans la caserne des nouveaux Bataillons d'Exploration, où il put prendre un bain après des semaines de voyage. Le matin suivant, récuré et vêtu d'un nouvel uniforme, Levi se dirigea vers le palais. La matinée était ensoleillée, et le ciel d'un bleu clair, mais quand un corbeau s'enfuit devant les sabots de son cheval dans un envol désordonné, Levi se moqua : « Si tu as des ailes, utilise-les pour te barrer d'ici, » lui dit-il. « Cet endroit pue toujours autant la pisse. »

Levi n'était pas sûr d'à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais il fut soulagé de voir que son audience avec le roi se résumait à une réunion plutôt informelle dans un bureau qui, malgré les lambris compliqués qui allaient du sol au plafond et l'opulence des tapis et des rideaux, était essentiellement le même que celui d'Erwin. Les gardes de la Brigade Spéciale postés à la porte le saluèrent poliment tandis qu'il entrait, et le roi eu un signe de la main impatient à son inclinaison de torse. « Capitaine Levi, c'est un honneur. J'espère que vous êtes au courant de mon soutien formel, et continu, aux les Bataillons d'Exploration, tant dans leur ancienne que nouvelle version. S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Levi se souvenait du goût du roi pour les longs discours, comme celui du jour de la victoire, ce jour qui avait fini avec Erwin le rejetant et sa décision de quitter les murs. Il repoussa cette pensée, mais pas assez vite pour qu'une trop familière sensation de perte ne lui ait remué les entrailles. Levi n'avait jamais eu de patience ou d'habileté pour les grands mots : « Je suis venu pour demander de récupérer mon poste. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez démissionné ?

─ Et bien, pas officiellement. Mais je suppose qu'Erwin – le commandant Smith…

─ De ce que j'en sais, vous faites toujours partie de l'armée. Je vais ordonner que l'on vérifie cela. » Il eut un geste vers un des gardes de la porte, qui salua avant de quitter la pièce. « Sinon, vous pourrez être réintégré avec effet immédiat, si vous le souhaitez. Vous savez que le commandant Smith et la première division des Bataillons d'Exploration ont quitté le mur il y a deux semaines ? Trois autres divisions sont sur le départ, une pour chacun des points cardinaux. Une question de symbole, vous comprenez…

─ Les soldats de la Garnison au Mur Maria ont dit qu'Erwin était parti à l'est.

─ Oui. De son étude des anciennes cartes, il en a conclu que c'était la direction la plus prometteuse pour une recolonisation immédiate. L'expansion est notre but primordial. Des terres fertiles, des villages qui existent déjà, des ressources… Les nouvelles officielles racontent que nous avons choisi l'est pour les nouveaux commencements : l'aube et un nouveau départ, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Mais, comme toujours, la vérité est plus pratique que poétique.

─ Je veux rejoindre la première division, dit Levi.

─ Bien évidemment, si c'est cela que vous désirez. Mais vous pourriez aussi prendre la tête d'une des autres. La seconde part pour le nord dans quelques jours.

─ Je voudrais faire mon rapport à Erwin, insista Levi. J'ai déjà voyagé au nord-ouest. J'ai quelques informations. Mais Erwin avait raison – il n'y a pas grand-chose par-là qui facilitera une recolonisation immédiate. J'ai traversé un certain nombre de petits villages mais il y a énormément de marais. Erwin devrait le savoir.

─ Comme vous voudrez. Je suis parfaitement conscient de tout ce que l'Humanité vous doit. Mais ayez un instant de complaisance pour un vieil homme : dites-moi ce que vous avez vu. Est-ce que c'est vrai que les titans ont définitivement disparus ? À quoi ressemble le monde, derrière les murs ?

Levi fit, autant qu'il le put, au roi un rapport complet de son voyage, s'aidant de son carnet de voyage. L'atroce qualité des dessins griffonnés le fit presque rougir mais le roi semblait fasciné, écoutant attentivement et posant des questions pleine de bon sens. Au moment où le garde revint avec un grand livre confirmant que Levi n'avait jamais cessé de faire partie des Bataillons, l'estime de Levi pour le roi avait considérablement augmenté.

« Il semblerait bien qu'Erwin vous ait gardé dans le registre, dit le roi avec un sourire. Sûrement par prévoyance, ou peut-être ne pouvait-il pas supporter de laisser partir le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ? Et bien, vous avez encore du chemin si vous voulez essayer de le rejoindre. Je peux envoyer un courrier à Erwin…

─ Non, merci, votre Majesté, dit Levi avec précipitation. Je serai mon propre courrier. Je voyage vite, seul. Ce ne sera pas dur de pister un convoi de chariots à travers des terres qu'aucun autre humain n'a traversé depuis cent ans.

─ Très bien alors. Demandez à la caserne de vous fournir ce qui vous sera nécessaire pour votre voyage. Le parlement est enchanté d'approuver des crédits pour les excursions au-delà des murs ces derniers temps, vous savez. »

Levi ne fit pas de commentaire mais il pensa qu'il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans les paroles du roi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du palais, Levi tourna pour descendre le large escalier principal et tomba nez à nez avec Erwin Smith.

C'était un excellent portrait, admit Levi, tandis que les battements de son cœur reprenaient leur rythme normal et qu'il relâchait le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu. Presque à taille réelle, Erwin avait été représenté habillé en uniforme de gala et regardant le spectateur, la manche droite de sa veste épinglée, sans doute pour accentuer l'idée de la perte de son bras au service sa l'Humanité, sa main gauche reposant sur le bureau où il y avait plusieurs objets lourds de sens : une carte, une épée nue, une clef. Derrière lui flottait le drapeau des Bataillons d'Exploration, les ailes de la liberté largement étendues. La composition était assez conventionnelle, mais l'artiste avait si bien saisi l'expression d'Erwin que Levi ressenti une étincelle de désir, confronté ainsi sans prévenir à l'inflexible examen de ces yeux bleus si familiers.

« Tch. Qui est-ce que tu penses que tu regardes comme ça, bâtard suffisant ? » murmura Levi. Se détournant avec peine de la peinture, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide et irrité. S'il réagissait d'une manière si stupide quand il voyait un portrait d'Erwin Smith, comment allait-il être capable de garder son foutu calme quand il rejoindrait la première division des Bataillons et devrait faire face au Erwin en chair et en os ?

x

Erwin se sentait mieux rien qu'à l'idée d'être à l'extérieur des murs. Pourtant c'était une nuit épouvantable – une de celle où il se sentait particulièrement redevable à l'épaisse toile cirée imperméable de sa tente, tandis que la plus battait le côté ouest et que la structure tremblait sous le vent – mais même dans de telles conditions, Erwin préférait de loin être occupé à une tâche utile que cette vie facile dans les murs. La lampe-tempête sur la table de camp pliable donnait une lumière chaude et assez claire pour lire et il parcourait les derniers rapports des équipes d'explorations. Il y avait une petite ville en avant, qui un jour s'était appelée Hochwald s'il fallait en croire les vieilles cartes. Armin avait déjà exploré les abords immédiats et son compte-rendu semblait prometteur – beaucoup de bâtiments encore relativement intact, un pont de pierre qui semblait solide, des champs aux alentours qui produisaient toujours une espèce de blé au milieu des mauvaises herbes malgré cent ans d'abandon. Une fois que le temps se serait amélioré, il pourrait ordonner une inspection plus complète et minutieuse, mais avec ce vent et cette pluie, il était peu sage de commencer à explorer. Erwin n'allait pas envoyer des hommes et des femmes qui avaient survécu aux titans dans des constructions potentiellement dangereuses et instables. La pensée que n'importe qui puisse se blesser sans nécessité lui avait toujours été pénible, même aux jours où il avait été obligé de sacrifier ses soldats. Il remercia n'importe quel dieu existant que ce temps soit fini.

Zoe Hange entra dans sa tente, les cheveux mouillés et ses lunettes s'embuant aussitôt que l'air plus chaud les toucha. Les retirant pour les essuyer sur sa manche, Zoe fit un sourire à Erwin et dit : « N'avoir qu'un œil est assez difficile. Ce temps me laisse aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris. Même si, bien sûr, les chauves-souris ne sont pas réellement aveugles. »

Remettant ses lunettes, elle s'assit sur l'étroit lit de camp d'Erwin. « Notre première vraie ville en dehors des murs ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Armin estime qu'elle pourrait accueillir jusqu'à un millier de personne. Cinq cent au moins. Tu as quelque chose de correct à boire ? »

« Je peux te proposer du thé, répondit Erwin. Je viens juste de faire une théière. Je n'ai rien de plus fort, navré.

─ Va pour le thé. Je me demande ce que nous trouverons tandis que nous explorerons. Quel est le goût du vrai thé ? J'ai lu qu'avant les titans, le thé était fait avec des feuilles qui venaient de terres à des centaines de kilomètres.

─ C'est du vrai thé, dit Erwin. Les serres du roi sont pleines de plantes exotiques de l'ancien monde. Ils font grandir du thé, des citrons, des oranges… Ceci est encore meilleur que le soi-disant thé noir que les riches marchands vendaient. Je t'en donnerai. C'est un goût auquel faut s'habituer : amer, et qui n'a rien à voir avec le thé à la menthe standard de l'armée. »

Tandis qu'Erwin versait le thé à l'odeur riche et parfumée dans deux tasses, Zoe se saisit d'un petit objet sur la table et l'examina à la lumière « C'est quoi ça ?

─ Oh, j'ai bien peur de l'avoir volé au roi sans faire exprès.

─ Quoi ? » La bouche de Zoe s'ouvrit en grand et Erwin rit.

« C'était dans la bibliothèque royale. Je l'utilisais comme presse-papier. Quand j'ai rangé les cartes, je ne pouvais pas tout porter alors je l'ai mis dans ma poche et je l'y ai oublié. Je l'ai trouvé le jour suivant alors que j'étais déjà revenu à la caserne. Je voulais le rapporter mais je ne m'en suis jamais souvenu, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a fini dans les bagages. Je le rendrai quand nous rentrerons. »

Zoe examina la petite sculpture de bronze. « C'est un roitelet. » Elle le remit sur la table. « Il est assez réaliste, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Erwin prit le petit oiseau et le regarda attentivement : « Oui. Ce devait être un sculpteur plutôt habile.

─ Il me rappelle Levi, lâcha Zoe.

Erwin reposa la sculpture rapidement, la laissant retomber sur un côté. Zoe la remit d'aplomb et la tourna face à lui « Tu ne trouves pas qu'il lui ressemble ? Regarde, la façon qu'il a de nous fixer. La façon dont il dirait qu'il est sur le point de s'envoler.

─ C'est juste un oiseau. » Erwin prit sa tasse et but une gorgée de thé. Zoe le regardait.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi il est parti ?

─ Je lui ai dit qu'il était libre d'aller où il voulait. Il a choisi d'aller explorer l'extérieur des murs. Selon le registre de la garnison du Mur Maria, il a quitté à dos de cheval par la porte ouest.

─ Oui, ça tu me l'as déjà dit. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Pourquoi il n'est pas là, avec nous ? Avec toi ?

─ Je pensais…

─ Quoi ? insista Zoe. Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est évident. Toi et Levi…

─ Quoi moi et Levi ? dit Erwin en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'attendais à ce qu'il soit là. La guerre est finie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait jamais eu de l'intérêt pour la logistique ou l'exploration en soi.

─ Mais les terres à l'extérieur des murs, il a toujours voulu les voir ! s'exclama Zoe. Et je ne suis pas en train de dire que je crois toutes ces rumeurs, mais tu ne peux pas me dire que ce n'est qu'un soldat ordinaire pour toi !

─ Bien sûr que non. Il était le meilleur de tous. C'est pourquoi, dès que je l'ai vu utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle dans la cité souterraine, j'ai su qu'il devait nous rejoindre. C'était une chance que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'ignorer.

─ Au début, oui, dit Zoe en regardant fixement Erwin. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça a fini, n'est-ce pas ?

─ J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux tirer un trait sur tout ça dit Erwin sans la regarder. J'ai examiné la situation d'un point de vue objectif et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux pour nous deux prendre des chemins différents. J'ai pensé…

─ On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses, Erwin ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? l'interrompit Zoe exaspérée

Erwin reprit la sculpture du roitelet pour la reposer presque aussitôt. « Je… »

Je ne sens rien.

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter sur ce sujet. » Erwin tourna la tête pour rencontrer avec fermeté le regard plein d'espoir de Zoe: « J'ai lu le rapport d'Armin. Est-ce que tu as pu jeter un coup d'œil aux cultures ? Cette terre semble fertile. »

Zoe soupira : « Oui, j'ai déjà fait quelques analyses, » dit-elle, en finissant son thé sans rien dire de sa saveur et en reposant la tasse un peu trop vivement. « Le blé devrait prospérer ici. Il y a énormément de pentes qui font face au sud : j'ai trouvé des indices d'une ancienne production vinicole sur le chemin hier. Je suis sûre que les marchands seront contents. Est-ce que tu lui as dit de partir ?

─ Quoi ?

─ Levi. Est-ce que tu l'as chassé ? Parce que si c'est le cas…

─ Ça suffit ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et de toutes manières, c'est fait. N'en parlons plus.

─ D'accord, très bien, puisque tu le dis. » Zoe se mit debout, boutonnant son manteau pour se préparer à braver la pluie incessante. « Mais je pense que ce sont mes affaires quand ça a l'air de te rendre si malheureux. Tu es toujours mon ami, j'espère, autant que mon officier commandant. Levi est mon ami aussi, mais il est parti sans dire un mot et ça… » Zoe secoua la main sans pouvoir cacher son irritation. « Tu sais, si Mike était là, il te dirait que tout ça c'est de la merde, Erwin. Je parierais que tu pues. »

Le pan de toile se remit en position tandis que Zoe quittait la tente, mais la vigueur du mouvement ne laissa aucun doute à Erwin : s'il y avait eu une porte, elle l'aurait claqué derrière elle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé hé, l'heure de la réunion approche enfin ! Je vous attends mercredi 29 pour le chapitre 5 : Survivants.


	5. Survivants

« Tss, les porcs ! »

Le cheval, une jument alezane appelée Edel, agita ses oreilles à l'exclamation irritée de Levi. Il tapota son encolure avant de descendre pour aller récupérer l'outre abandonnée sur le bord de la route pleine d'ornières, creusées par le passage du convoi de chariots des Bataillons d'Exploration. Le cuir était percé, ce qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle avait été jetée mais le trou n'était pas grand et aurait aisément pu être réparé. Levi la tourna et la retourna, fronçant les sourcils. À quoi pensait Erwin pour permettre un tel gaspillage ?

Soupirant, Levi ajouta l'outre endommagée à son paquetage et se remit en selle, regardant au loin le large chemin de terre battue qui s'étirait jusqu'à l'horizon. Il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait dit au roi que ce serait une tâche facile de pister les Bataillons à travers la campagne. Edel s'agita sous lui, pressée de repartir. C'était un bon cheval, même si elle était un peu nerveuse. Pepper lui manquait mais il n'avait pas voulu se retarder en attendant son arrivée de la caserne du Mur Maria où elle se reposait de leur long voyage au nord. Quand il avait quitté les murs dix jours plus tôt, Levi s'était senti le besoin de voyager rapidement. Mais à présent qu'il semblait être sur le point de rattraper les Bataillons d'Exploration, à en juger par les restes des feux de camp et de nourriture qu'il avait trouvés, et la relative fraîcheur des nombreux petits tas de crottin de cheval, il savait qu'il cherchait des raisons de ralentir son allure, se disant qu'Edel avait besoin de repos, s'arrêtant pour récupérer une outre endommagée…

La vérité, Levi l'admit finalement, ses yeux sur les collines basses à l'est derrière lesquelles il était presque sûr d'atteindre les Bataillons, la vérité c'était qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de revoir Erwin.

x

Après leur discussion sur Levi, Erwin avait évité de se retrouver seul à seul avec Zoe. Heureusement, elle était débordée, travaillant sur des multiples projets à la fois, tentant de cataloguer toute la nouvelle faune et la flore rencontrées jusque-là, aidant Armin avec les détails de l'étude de la viabilité de la recolonisation, prenant des échantillons de sol pour découvrir quelles seraient les cultures les plus profitables pour les colons et spéculant sur le genre de société qui avait existé avant l'apparition des titans. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se mêler du sujet Levi, Erwin avait trouvé dans l'excitation de Zoe une distraction bienvenue à ses propres pensées. Il souhaitait pouvoir partager son évidente passion pour son travail, elle qui prenait un plaisir infini à chacun des plus infimes détails de ses études. De tous, pensait Erwin, Zoe était celle qui avait le mieux réussi à s'acclimater à leur nouvelle vie. Elle était pleine d'idées pour le futur et en discutait avec une énergie exubérante qui, parfois, le faisait sentir très las.

Même s'il avait toujours agi comme s'il avait cru en son rêve d'un monde libéré des titans, Erwin se demandait si ça avait été vraiment le cas. Ça avait été la seule ambition qui avait compté dans sa vie d'adulte, et il s'était préparé à tout lui sacrifier. Il s'était toujours attendu à mourir. Le fait d'avoir atteint son but et d'avoir survécu le laissait dans une espèce d'état de choc permanent.

Et Levi avait survécu, aussi. Erwin l'avait toujours espéré, bien sûr – il l'avait réellement souhaité pour être honnête – mais il n'avait jamais osé mettre cet espoir en mots, pas même dans la privauté de ses propres pensées. Il avait l'idée superstitieuse que s'il tentait la chance en se risquant à imaginer Levi survivre aux titans, alors ce dernier mourrait immanquablement.

Ce que Zoe, avec toute sa vitalité passionnée, n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était qu'un être humain pouvait physiquement continuer à vivre même quand son humanité était morte. Erwin voyait à présent ses troupes avec un détachement complet, l'euphorie inépuisable de Zoe, le dynamisme plein de jeunesse d'Armin, tant d'hommes et de femmes des Bataillons d'Exploration, libérés de la menace d'une mort imminence, prenant plaisir à leur travail et entamant des relations qui avaient l'espérance d'un vrai futur, Erwin voyait tout cela et il en était vaguement reconnaissant mais il ne sentait rien.

Et c'était ainsi que cela devait être. Erwin savait qu'il méritait ce vide. Il avait sacrifié tant de gens à sa cause, et pourtant il avait survécu, quand il était certainement celui qui, de tous, méritait le plus de mourir. Il avait survécu, et Levi avait survécu, l'unique personne au monde qu'il aurait sauvé par-dessus les autres s'il avait eu le choix, l'unique personne qu'il…

Non. C'était une grâce qu'il ne méritait pas.

C'était tellement mieux ainsi, qu'Erwin passe le reste de sa vie physique à travailler pour le bien commun, et que Levi, qui appartenait aux vivants, soit libre.

x

« Lieutenant Keiji ? »

L'homme se retourna, ses yeux s'agrandissant quand il reconnut le petit soldat debout derrière lui. « Capitaine Levi ! Je ne savais… Est-ce que nous vous attentions ? »

« Non, j'explorais le nord. Je suis là pour faire mon rapport à Erwin. Quelle est sa tente ? »

Keiji désigna une des tentes identiques aux autres qui encerclait un espace dégagé où un feu de bois brûlait sous un trépied duquel pendant une large marmite. Autour du foyer, des groupes de soldats étaient assis sur des chaises pliantes ou des rondins, discutant et buvant du thé. Levi dut réprimer une envie déraisonnable de leur secouer les puces et de leur demander à quoi ils pensaient, avec cette attitude si détendue en dehors des murs.

« La première à droite, » dit Keiji. « Je crois qu'il y ait. Le capitaine Hange et le capitaine Arlert viennent de sortir d'une réunion avec lui il y a quelques minutes.

─ Le capitaine Arlert ? répéta Levi.

─ Oui, monsieur.

─ Hm, je l'aurai parié. » Levi prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers la tente d'Erwin.

« Capitaine ! » l'interpella Keiji.

Levi se retourna : « Quoi ?

─ C'est… bon de vous revoir, monsieur. En ces temps plus heureux.

L'esprit de Levi était entièrement concentré sur sa rencontre imminente avec Erwin et pendant un moment, les mots n'eurent aucun sens pour lui. Une fois qu'il réalisa ce que l'autre homme avait dit, il se força à sourire : « Des temps plus heureux. Oui… Merci. » Le sourire de Levi se fana dès qu'il reprit son chemin. Il doutait beaucoup qu'Erwin soit aussi content de le revoir.

x

Erwin jura doucement tandis qu'il perdait sa prise sur le lourd couvercle de la malle. Elle se referma avec un claquement et il grimaça, pas tant à cause du bruit qu'à ce nouveau rappel qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se remettre de la perte de son bras droit. Rouvrant le coffre, il y rangea les cartes et les carnets de voyage avant de rabattre le couvercle avec plus de soin cette fois. Au moins l'exploration était fructueuse. Armin avait été très enthousiaste pendant la réunion, expliquant que les bâtiments d'Hochwald étaient dans un bien meilleur état que ce qu'ils avaient cru d'abord, ce qui signifiait que la ville serait capable d'accueillir des colons dans quelques semaines au lieu de quelques de mois. Ces colons seraient les premiers humains à s'installer définitivement en dehors des murs depuis l'apparition des titans – est-ce que ce n'était pas une authentique victoire ?

Erwin ôta sa veste, tandis que la familière sensation de brûlure apparaissait sous les tissus cicatriciels où son bras droit avait été coupé par les dents du titan. Il enroula la manche de sa chemise et frotta le moignon, tentant d'apaiser les élancements de douleur aiguë, probablement causée, selon les docteurs, par le dommage des nerfs, quand un soudain courant d'air froid lui signala que quelqu'un était entré dans la tente. Irrité, il se retourna pour faire face à l'ouverture : « Zoe, j'apprécierais que tu…

─ Elle te cause toujours des problèmes ?

─ Levi. » La voix d'Erwin était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

─ Ta blessure, je veux dire, pas Zoe. Encore que, si elle est restée la même… »

Erwin se racla la gorge : « Levi…

─ Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, de toutes manières, » dit Levi, même si ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage d'Erwin. Ce dernier détourna la tête, dépliant la manche de sa chemise pour couvrir ce qu'il restait de son bras droit, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

─ Apparemment, je suis toujours un capitaine des Bataillons d'Exploration. J'ai été assigné à cette division.

Erwin le regarda fixement : « Par ordre de qui ?

─ Du roi.

Erwin souligna : « Mais à ta demande !

─ Évidemment.

─ Pourquoi ? Nous avions convenu que…

─ … convenu que rien du tout. » Levi luttait pour ne pas hausser la voix.

Erwin hocha la tête sèchement : « Je vois. Je pensais que j'avais été clair…

─ Tu l'as été. Tu l'as été et je t'ai laissé faire, et c'était… » Levi hésita, frustré de ne pas trouver les mots nécessaires à son explication.

─ C'était pour le mieux, dit Erwin. Crois-moi, Levi, j'y avais beaucoup réfléchi. Je pensais que tu avais compris mon raisonnement. Tu n'as pas vraiment protesté, tu es simplement parti…

Un moment, les mots flottèrent entre eux.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre, Erwin ? » demanda finalement Levi.

Erwin secoua la tête. « Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça comme si c'était un reproche.

─ Ça en avait l'air.

─ Je sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas… »

Levi fit en pas direction d'Erwin qui leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Non. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prétends en venant ici, mais…

─ Si tu le sais ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu m'as dit de partir et je suis parti, parce… je ne sais pas, parce que je suis un foutu crétin, ou parce que j'avais tellement l'habitude de t'obéir que j'étais vraiment ta marionnette, comme tu as dit. Mais tu mentais quand tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais eu envie de moi.

─ Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais jamais eu envie de toi.

─ Tu l'as dit ! Tu as dit que…

─ J'ai dit que je ne t'avais jamais aimé.

L'expiration sifflante de Levi les surprit tous les deux. Pendant un instant, Levi regarda Erwin, incapable d'empêcher une pure expression de douleur de passer sur son visage. Puis il se durcit.

« C'est vrai. Oui. C'est ce que tu as dit. » Ses yeux s'étrécirent d'une manière qu'Erwin n'avait pas vu depuis des années, pas depuis ce jour où Levi avait tenté de le tuer sous la pluie, sur un champ de bataille trempé et ensanglanté, les cris d'un cheval mourant déchirant la pluie battante. « Et bien, c'est pour ça que je suis venu, pas vrai. » Le ton de Levi était curieusement égal : « Pour te dire que tout ça, c'est de la merde. »

Erwin le regarda, essayant de se rappeler. Est-ce que Zoe n'avait pas utilisé presque ces mêmes mots ? Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à dire vrai. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si déterminé à vouloir lui faire admettre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas capable de ressentir ? La présence de Levi le dérangeait et l'agaçait. Il avait agi correctement, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le bien-être des autres, comme il avait toujours essayé de le faire. Il semblait que ça n'allait pas être si facile de délivrer Levi. Erwin avait choisi une vie de sacrifices de son plein gré et, même si ces sacrifices avaient été la vie d'autres personnes, il n'avait jamais reculé, prenant le poids criminel de ces décisions à son compte pour que d'autres n'aient pas à le faire. Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à préserver Levi de cette souillure morale qui avait irrévocablement corrompu sa propre âme. Envoyer Levi au loin était supposé être la séparation finale, le dernier sacrifice nécessaire. Alors pourquoi Levi était là maintenant, le regardant avec une telle détermination sur son visage ? Pourquoi, avec la douleur et la colère, il y avait toujours une lueur d'espoir dans ces yeux gris bien trop familiers ?

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, dit Erwin.

─ Je devais.

─ C'est un voyage pour rien. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ma position. » Erwin se laissa tomber comme avec nonchalance, sur l'étroit lit de camp et indiqua d'un geste le tabouret pliable en face. Levi s'assit, en le regardant avec prudence.

« Alors, est-ce que tu veux un thé ? » demanda Erwin.

Les mains de Levi se serrèrent en poings. « Non, je ne veux pas un putain de thé ! C'est…. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour – c'est quoi ce bordel, Erwin ? »

Erwin haussa un sourcil. « Je te l'ai dit, à Sina, que ce serait comme ça si tu voulais me revoir un jour. Maintenant, tu as deux choix. Tu peux rester ici pour un jour ou deux et nous pouvons parler d'exploration et de plans de recolonisation comme deux collègues civilisés, ou tu peux remonter sur ton cheval et repartir tout de suite. Quelques soient les accords que tu as passés avec le roi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre capitaine dans cette division. Armin Arlert excelle en exploration et en cartographie et Zoe Hange est en charge des aspects scientifiques. Tous les postes sont pourvus. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici, Levi. Nous n'avons plus de titans à combattre.

─ Je peux apprendre ces conneries ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'avais l'habitude de commander des escouades, j'ai agi de ma propre initiative assez de fois quand tu n'étais pas là. Putain Erwin, tu sais foutrement bien que je peux faire plus que de tuer des titans. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour débattre de mon rang !

─ Non, il semblerait que tu sois venu pour poser des questions auxquelles j'ai déjà répondues, dit Erwin. Et c'est un exercice futile. Tu devrais partir, Levi.

─ Arrête de me dire ce que je devrais faire ! Arrête de me donner des choix de merde comme si c'était les seules options ! Je sais que tu voulais que je m'en aille, et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour que je parte encore, mais j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir quand j'étais seul en dehors des murs… » Levi reprit le contrôle de sa respiration et tenta aussi fort qu'il le put de dominer sa colère. Il était venu pour donner une chance à Erwin après tout, et pour admettre ses propres fautes.

« Tu fais ça parce que je me suis trop reposé sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Levi. J'ai suivi tes ordres mais je t'ai laissé en prendre toute la responsabilité. Je te posais constamment des questions, je ne te laissais jamais tranquille. Quand tu m'as dit de partir, j'étais si en colère que je ne pouvais pas penser correctement, mais j'ai compris maintenant et… je suis désolé. »

Erwin regarda Levi. Puis il eut un petit rire râpeux : « Tu es désolé ? Oh, c'est… non. Non, Levi tu ne pourrais pas faire une plus grande erreur.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

─ Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu prennes la moindre responsabilité pour mes ordres. J'ai voulu exactement ce que tu as fait : obéir. Et je veux que tu m'obéisses sur ce point également : Sois parti du camp demain au lever du soleil.

─ Non. »

Les yeux d'Erwin s'agrandirent légèrement ; Levi avait souvent discuté ses ordres dans le passé mais il n'avait jamais refusé purement et simplement de les suivre.

« Je ne pars pas, dit-il. Le roi m'a donné la permission de rejoindre cette division, j'en ai l'ordre signé. Techniquement, il dépasse même Zackley dans la hiérarchie, ne parlons pas de toi. »

Erwin secoua la tête, frustré. « Je suppose donc que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être ici. » Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente et souleva le pan de la toile pour l'ouvrir. « Si tu insistes pour rester, tu rendras des comptes au capitaine Arlert puisqu'il reste mon second dans la chaine de commandement. Il n'y a pas de pénurie de matériel, alors monte ta propre tente si tu veux, ou rejoins Arlert ou Hange. Je donnerai des instructions à Armin pour qu'il te trouve quelque chose d'utile à faire. Mais si tu deviens une gêne, je te renvoie à Sina, ordre du roi ou pas. Reste en dehors de mon chemin. »

Erwin se tenait droit sans bouger, maintenant le rabat de la tente, regardant devant lui impassiblement. Levi bougea automatiquement pour sortir mais hésita devant l'entrée et se retourna, tendant le bras pour toucher la joue d'Erwin : « Erwin. Je t'en prie. »

Erwin ne croisa pas son regard. Il lâcha la toile de la tente et ses doigts s'enroulèrent presque brutalement autour du poignet de Levi, repoussant sa main. « Laisse-moi, ordonna Erwin.

─ Je ne suis pas… Tu es… »

Erwin dut se forcer pour regarder Levi dans les yeux. Il lutta pour garder un ton calme et ferme, mais il devait s'assurer que Levi comprenne sa détermination. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la force de passer par une autre scène de ce genre.

« Laisse-moi, Levi. »

Erwin lâcha Levi qui resta là, massant inconsciemment son poignet endolori, regardant Erwin, attendant.

« Va-t-en, » dit Erwin.

Et Levi s'en alla.

x

Le capitaine Zoe Hange était assise à une table en dehors de sa tente, occupée à mettre à jour un de ses nombreux catalogues, notant soigneusement les caractéristiques d'une nouvelle espèce de rongeur à long museau en dessous d'un excellent croquis de la créature dessiné par Moblit, quand Keiji s'approcha, souriant. « De nouvelles trouvailles ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'illustration.

« Oui, nous avons découvert celle-ci hier. Je pense que c'est un genre de musaraigne. Elle a mordu Moblit quand il a essayé de la sortir du piège pour qu'il puisse le dessiner. Je lui ai demandé si c'était la même sensation que quand la musaraigne l'a mordu la semaine dernière et il m'a dit que oui.

─ Et puis, ça ressemble à une musaraigne, souligna Keiji.

─ Et bien, oui. Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Le dernier rat que nous avons trouvé s'est révélé finalement être un type de campagnol.

─ Ah, » dit Keiji, sachant depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question s'il ne voulait pas une leçon d'une demi-heure sur les différences entre les deux.

« Nous avons trouvé tellement plus de nouvelles espèces d'animaux et de de plantes que ce j'aurai cru, même si près des murs ! s'exclama Zoe joyeusement. Bien sûr, les fondations des murs sont si profondes que quasiment aucune des espèces de fouisseurs ne peut passer dessous, et nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de prendre des échantillons quand nous avions des titans à combattre, mais maintenant…

─ En parlant de combattre des titans, l'interrompit vivement Keiji, est-ce que vous saviez que le capitaine Levi était arrivé ? »

Zoe le regarda, le soleil se reflétant sur ses lunettes. « Levi est ici ? Tu es sûr ?

─ Oui, je lui ai parlé. Il était en exploration dans le nord.

─ Est-ce qu'il a vu Erwin ?

─ Il se dirigeait vers la tente du commandant quand je l'ai vu.

─ C'était il y a combien de temps ?

─ Je ne suis pas sûr. Il y a deux heures environ ? Je viens juste de terminer mon tour de garde. »

Zoe repoussa sa chaise et se mit sur pieds. « Très bien. »

Keiji la regarda marchant à grand pas dans la direction de la tente d'Erwin, se demandant pourquoi diable elle avait l'air si sombre.

x

Quand Zoe fit irruption dans la tente, Erwin était couché sur son lit, sa main sur ses yeux. Il se redressa et la regarda : « Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de frapper ? » demanda-t-il automatiquement, trop fatigué pour faire même semblant d'être en colère.

« Où est Levi ? interrogea Zoe.

─ Il dresse sa tente, je suppose.

─ Je l'ai cherché partout dans le camp. Personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'il t'a quitté.

─ Ah. Peut-être qu'il est retourné aux murs alors. C'est bien.

─ Non, son cheval est toujours là, et son bagage aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

─ Ça ne te regarde pas.

─ Est-ce qu'il…

─ Capitaine Hange, j'ai un violent mal de crâne et ceci est ma tente. À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de pertinent à dire, je vous demanderais de partir.

─ Aaah ! cria-t-elle avec exaspération. Tu ne peux pas continuer de repousser les gens comme ça, Erwin ! À la fin, ils cesseront de revenir. »

Erwin mit ses jambes par terre, et appuya son coude sur un de ses genoux, se pinçant l'arête nasale, ses yeux fermés et ses sourcils froncés.

« Il n'était pas supposé revenir. C'était le but de la chose. J'ai clairement échoué à lui faire comprendre ça la première fois.

─ La première fois ? Erwin, espèce d'idiot, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Zoe quitta la tente, se sentant plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis la victoire. Qu'y avait-il de bon qu'Erwin ait survécu aux titans s'il était bloqué dans cette spirale désespérée et destructrice ?

x

Levi était debout sur une protubérance de granit gris d'une petite colline qui surplombait une ville qui avait dû être belle un jour, située sur une butte entre les méandres d'une brillante rivière qui l'entourait par trois côtés comme un fossé naturel. Un élégant pont de pierre traversait la rivière. Une route pavée, à présent couverte de mauvaises herbes unissait le pont à une solide barbacane dans les remparts décrépits de la ville. Les portes de bois étaient depuis longtemps tombées de leurs gonds rouillés mais une herse de fer bloquait toujours le chemin aux envahisseurs. À la gauche de la barbacane, un énorme trou dans le mur montrait l'évidence de l'inutilité de ces défenses face aux titans.

Levi pensa vaguement à des murs et à des défenses, et se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Il avait cru comprendre les motifs du rejet d'Erwin mais apparemment, il avait eu tout faux. Il s'était promis qu'il ne supplierait jamais et le souvenir de sa prière désespérée le faisait grimacer d'humiliation. Il était venu ici pour donner une chance à Erwin de revenir sur sa décision quand Erwin n'avait aucune intention de changer d'avis.

Est-ce qu'il a dit la vérité tout du long ? se demanda Levi. Est-ce que je n'étais rien pour lui qu'une arme utile pour combattre les titans ?

Levi se souvint des nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. C'était vrai que c'était habituellement lui qui commençait, mais pas toujours. Pas toujours et même loin de là. Et bien que ces rencontres n'aient pas été une chose si fréquente, ça arrivait assez souvent pour qu'Erwin commence à s'inquiéter des rumeurs, et malgré tout, ces rencontres avaient continué.

Mais Erwin n'avait pas nié avoir désiré Levi. Levi n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique ; il savait très bien que le sexe pouvait n'être qu'un assouvissement purement physique mais il était sûr qu'il y avait eu plus que de la luxure dans cet aspect de leur relation. Parfois, même quand le sexe avait été hâtif ou médiocre, Erwin était quand même resté ensuite. Et une fois, dans le lit d'Erwin, après une autre expédition en dehors des murs pendant laquelle trop de gens étaient morts sans gain appréciable, dans les ténèbres Erwin avait saisi la main de Levi, alors à moitié endormi et il avait dit : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer sans toi.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais mentionné l'événement, et Levi était sûr que s'il le rappelait au souvenir d'Erwin, celui-ci déclarerait qu'il parlait simplement d'un point de vue professionnel et de combien indispensable Levi était devenu en tant que soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Mais ça avait été plus que ça. Quelque soit ce qu'Erwin avait choisi de croire maintenant, ça avait été plus que ça.

Se mordillant machinalement la lèvre inférieure, Levi se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Erwin voulait qu'il parte mais s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de revenir. En tant que soldat il avait toujours tout donné, repoussant les limites de sa force mais il savait que s'il permettait à Erwin de le rejeter encore une fois, il se briserait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rester, essayer de trouver un sens aux quelconques tâches qu'Erwin lui trouverait, et attendre. Ce serait dur, recevoir des ordres d'Arlert qui avait la moitié de son âge, rester hors du chemin d'Erwin, maintenir l'apparence de l'indifférence. Levi n'avait jamais été un grand stratège, ça avait toujours été la spécialité d'Erwin. Il n'avait pas de plan, rien au-delà de ce profond instinct qui lui disait que partir serait la fin de l'espoir, et la connaissance qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour faire ce choix-là.

Et putain de merde, il y avait une personne qui verrait clair derrière l'impassibilité feinte d'Erwin, pas vrai ?

Il allait devoir parler avec Zoe Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et les voilà réunis, nos deux zoziaux. Enfin réunis... J'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre, c'est sans doute un de mes préférés dans cette histoire. Je vous attends vendredi 8 mai pour le chapitre 6 : Mise au point.


	6. Mise au point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, on va beaucoup parler d'une barbacane. Pour ceux qui ne saurait pas ce que c'est (ce qui n'est pas non plus tellement étonnant, ça ne fait pas partie des mots les plus usuels), voici un bout de la définition de l'ami Wikipedia : Le terme barbacane désignait pendant le Moyen-Âge un ouvrage de fortification avancé qui protégeait un passage, une porte ou poterne, et qui permettait à la garnison d'une forteresse de se réunir sur un point saillant à couvert, pour faire des sorties, pour protéger une retraite ou l'introduction d'un corps de secours.

Zoe prit la théière des mains de Moblit avec un sourire reconnaissant, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la tente avant de l'amener avec précaution vers la table sur laquelle étaient posées deux tasses de thé de porcelaine et leurs soucoupes, et tenta de verser le liquide.

« Parfois, j'arrive quand même à rater la tasse, dit-elle à Levi avec un rictus triste. On ne se rend pas compte à quel point la vision binoculaire est utile jusqu'à ce qu'on la perde.

─ Et comment va ton épaule ? demanda Levi.

─ Elle va mieux. Il y a toujours des faiblesses mais ma prise est bien meilleure. Au début, voler était difficile, tu sais comme ces nouvelles recrues qui n'arrivent pas à déclencher les deux gâchettes simultanément au bon moment ? »

Levi hocha la tête : « Tu peux toujours dire lesquels ont du talent et lesquels iront tout droit dans les équipes de leurre.

─ Oui, et bien j'ai dû revenir au niveau de l'entraînement de base, à toujours déclencher la ligne de la main droite un peu trop tard. C'était embarrassant. » Elle eut un sourire tendre, qui éclaira son visage. C'était une expression que Levi ne lui connaissait pas. « Moblit a été très patient avec moi.

─ Cet homme est un saint. Tu lui as fait vivre un enfer, à toujours trop t'approcher de ces maudits titans. »

Zoe rit doucement : « C'est vrai ! Mais il est quand même resté. Soit c'est un saint, comme tu dis, ou un masochiste.

─ Il t'aime, » dit Levi en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Zoe hocha pensivement la tête. « Je pense que oui. » Elle tendit à Levi une tasse de thé et il huma le breuvage sombre avec délectation. « Du thé noir, » nota-t-il. « Ça sent bon.

─ Le même que pour le palais, précisa Zoe. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Rien n'est trop beau pour les Bataillons ces derniers temps !

─ Oui, j'ai eu cette impression. » Levi prit une gorgée de son thé.

« Alors… Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Erwin ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Tss. » Levi reposa sa tasse et croisa son regard inquisiteur. « Tu ne perds pas de temps et tu vas droit au but.

─ La vie est trop courte pour tourner autour du pot, » dit Zoe en souriant à demi mais ses yeux marron étaient sérieux. « C'est peut-être un cliché, mais c'est vrai. Je… Tout le monde… pensait que quoi que vous fassiez après la guerre, vous le feriez ensemble. Je veux dire, même si ces rumeurs n'étaient pas vraies...

─ Des rumeurs ? coupa abruptement Levi.

─ Oui. Vous étiez amants ? »

Levi renifla. « Amants ? Comme ça a l'air romantique !

─ Mais… vous l'étiez ? »

Levi détourna les yeux. « J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu pouvais être chiante, foutue…

─ Ce serait "foutue Trois z'Yeux" maintenant, sourit Zoe. Arrête d'éluder. Réponds à la question. »

Quand le regard de Levi rencontra le sien, Zoe fut choquée par le vide de ses yeux. « Je… Je pensais que nous l'étions, oui, dit-il

─ Et Erwin ? »

Levi secoua la tête. « Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il pense. Apparemment, je me plantais sur des tas de choses que je croyais comprendre. Aussitôt après la fin du banquet de la victoire, il m'a dit de me barrer. Il a dit… » Levi soupira profondément et cessa de parler.

Zoe hocha la tête et par-dessus la table tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras de Levi. « J'ai essayé de lui parler de toi. Il s'est juste… fermé. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires et il a changé de sujet. Il ne pense pas avec clarté.

─ Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il y avait soigneusement réfléchi. Je veux dire, c'est ce qu'il fait, pas vrai ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui l'aurait battu aux échecs. Il considère les choses sous des angles que n'envisagent même pas les gens normaux, alors s'il dit qu'il y a soigneusement réfléchi, il doit croire que ne rien avoir à voir avec moi est la chose la plus sensée. Il a dit que c'était le mieux pour nous deux. »

Zoe soupira, s'appuyant sur sa chaise, ses mains ouvertes, paumes vers le haut, dans un geste de frustration. « Et tu es en train de penser qu'il a peut-être raison, n'est-ce pas ? Ça a l'air très raisonnable, Levi, mais tu sais que c'est une montagne de conneries, non ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être le mieux pour chacun de vous ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Ça ne l'est pas. Je pensais qu'une fois que la guerre serait terminée, nous… » Le regard de Levi se perdit, ses yeux habituellement perçants perdant leur concentration. « Je n'avais pas de plan, pas vraiment, mais je… je pensais que ce serait nous deux, ensemble. » Il rencontra le regard direct de l'œil valide de Zoe. « Il ne m'a pas laissé cette option. Je suis revenu pour qu'il change d'avis et il ne veut pas reconsidérer les choses. Si je pars, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas refaire ça une deuxième fois. Mais si je reste, comment est-ce que je pourrais juste être là, attendre en espérant qu'il réalise soudain son erreur ? Il ne fait pas d'erreur. Ce serait… Dans la cité souterraine, il y a ces bestioles rachitiques, des chiens et des chats presque sauvages, ils rôdent autour de n'importe qui susceptibles de leur donner de la bouffe. Les gens leur jettent des pierres, leur donnent des coups de pied, mais ils ont tellement faim qu'ils reviennent toujours. C'est… désespéré. Pathétique. Je ne pourrais pas…

─ C'est une fausse analogie, dit Zoe fermement. Tu n'es pas une espèce de chat errant, tu es le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité ! Tu es une des raisons principales pour lesquelles nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, hors des murs et planifiant la recolonisation. Tu as autant le droit de t'impliquer dans tout ça qu'Erwin.

─ Je sais ! » L'expression de Levi était farouche. « Ce n'est pas une question de droits, ou de ce que chacun mérite ou ne mérite pas. Erwin a toujours reconnu ma valeur en tant que soldat.

─ C'est trop gentil de sa part, répliqua Zoe, en haussant ironiquement un sourcil. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu lui cherches des excuses. Le Levi que je connais serait furieux.

─ Tu crois que je ne suis pas furieux ? Merde, je pourrais tuer… » Pendant un instant, les yeux de Levi brillèrent d'une rage absolue qui s'éteignit un battement de cœur plus tard. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer.

─ Tu n'es pas en train de me dire sérieusement que tu crois qu'Erwin ne t'aime pas ? demanda Zoe, sidérée. Levi, c'est…

─ Je ne sais pas. » Levi secoua la tête. Il avait toujours respecté la dévotion de Zoe pour son travail, même à l'époque où elle était si convaincue de l'importance capitale d'étudier les titans qu'elle le rendait fou de rage en mettant en danger, non seulement elle-même mais aussi ses camarades, dans son inlassable obstination de capturer des titans pour ses expériences. Cependant ses idées étaient bonnes. Comprendre la nature des titans avait été la clef de la victoire de l'Humanité. Elle croyait clairement qu'Erwin l'aimait. Mais…

« Je ne sais pas, répéta Levi. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. J'en étais sûr. Mais maintenant… Je suis… Je ne sais pas si je peux confiance à mes propres souvenirs. Tu as toujours été bonne pour… Quand je devais expliquer des choses à mon escouade, avec Eren et les autres, tu as toujours su ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai jamais été… tu sais…

─ Éloquent ? proposa Zoe.

─ Ouais, je n'ai jamais été éloquent. Erwin me dit des choses et ça a l'air d'avoir tellement de sens, et je ne peux pas… je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour contrer ses arguments. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour obtenir des réponses. Je me sers juste de mon instinct. »

Zoe le regarda sérieusement, et acquiesça : « Oui, et généralement tu ne te trompes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as un bon instinct, Levi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit maintenant ?

─ Que je devrais rester.

─ Alors c'est décidé. » Zoe se versa plus de thé et regarda la tasse presque pleine de Levi. « Tu devrais boire avant que ça refroidisse, lui dit-elle.

─ Oh… oui. » Levi prit sa tasse et la tint entre ses deux mains, observant le liquide sombre. « Je savais que tu comprendrais ce qui se passe, avec Erwin. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Mais maintenant, je dois agir comme si tout allait bien. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache qu'il ne veut pas de moi ici, ce que je… tu sais… »

─ Ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

─ Ouais. » Levi finit son thé et reposa soigneusement sa tasse. « Je… Ça aiderait si tu ne lui parlais pas de ça. Et de moi.

─ Je comprends. Et je suis d'accord, ça vaut mieux s'il te voit te comporter comme s'il n'était pas là du tout. Mais ça ne sera pas facile pour toi. Tu pourras ? »

Levi hocha la tête, ses sourcils froncés, son visage résolu.

« Plus de thé ? proposa Zoe.

─ Non. Mais… merci."

─ Pas de problème, » dit Zoe en buvant d'un coup le reste de sa propre tasse et en sautant sur ses pieds. « Je vais t'aider à installer ta tente. Allez, viens ! »

x

Erwin sortit de sa tente juste avant le coucher du soleil, en se disant qu'il avait donné à Levi largement assez de temps pour qu'il réalise l'erreur qu'il commettait en décidant de rester. Avec un peu de chance, il serait déjà parti. N'importe quel autre choix serait une contrariété inutile. Mais qu'est-ce que Levi espérerait prouver en restant dans un endroit où il était si évidemment importun ? Erwin avait exposé très clairement sa position. Sûrement, Levi ne serait pas…

Erwin fronça les sourcils de consternation, tâchant d'ignorer cette étrange pression dans sa poitrine quand il vit Levi et Zoe Hange discuter avec animation à l'entrée d'une tente que Levi avait dressée de l'autre côté du feu de camp, directement en face de la sienne.

Erwin hésita, perdu, confronté au mépris absolu de ses désirs, et de son plan. Bien, puisque Levi persistait à se comporter ridiculement, Erwin n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester distant jusqu'à ce que Levi comprenne finalement qu'il était sérieux dans son rejet. Sans réelle position dans la division, Levi finirait sûrement par réaliser qu'il serait mieux n'importe où ailleurs ? Ici, il serait seul, isolé de la chaîne de commandement, conscient que chaque tâche qui lui serait assignée l'aurait été juste pour prendre en compte sa présence intempestive. Erwin connaissait Levi, c'était un homme fier. Il se ressentirait profondément de son insignifiance. Le roi lui donnerait à peu près tout ce qu'il voudrait demander et certainement, à un moment, Levi comprendrait que la meilleure décision était de repartir à la cour pour demander son propre commandement, n'est-ce pas ?

Le lieutenant Keiji passa devant la tente d'Erwin, portant une énorme bouilloire pleine d'eau pour le thé du soir de la troupe.

« Commandant ! » l'interpella joyeusement le lieutenant.

Erwin resta droit et se concentra sur son subordonné, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le rire chaleureux d'Hange et les « Hm » amusés de Levi en réponse qui venaient de l'autre côté du feu. Il se demanda de quoi ils parlaient et puis il se réprimanda mentalement pour cette marque d'intérêt.

« Lieutenant Keiji, bonsoir.

─ Oh c'est un bon soir, en effet, monsieur. Et tout ça parce que nous avons le capitaine avec nous ! » Keiji balança la bouilloire en direction de la tente de Levi. « On se croirait au bon vieux temps. Sauf que, sans les titans, bien sûr ! »

Erwin essaya de sourire mais d'une certaine manière il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour une réponse. Keiji continua juste qu'à la tente de la cantine. Erwin regarda l'or et l'orange du soleil se couchant sur les collines basses de l'ouest, puis ses yeux errèrent sur feu de camp, sur les troupes qui l'entouraient, n'importe où sauf à la tente en face.

Erwin avait l'habitude de partager son dîner avec ses troupes plutôt que de manger seul dans sa tente, et se comporter différemment juste parce que Levi était présent était impossible ; alors il alla chercher son repas à la cantine, un ragoût de lapin et de pommes de terre, et se dirigea vers le feu de camp, prenant place sur une souche près de Bernard Faber, un subordonné de Zoe, grand et à lunettes, qui hocha la tête aimablement mais ne dit rien, ce qui était exactement ce qu'Erwin demandait. Peut-être était-ce juste la taille de l'homme, ou le fait qu'il ne parle que quand cela était nécessaire, mais quelque chose chez Bernard rappelait Mike Zacharius à Erwin. Il n'avait jamais eu de temps pour faire le deuil de Mike, et à présent Erwin doutait d'être capable de ressentir du chagrin, pas plus qu'il ne l'était de ressentir une autre émotion profonde, mais il y avait quelque chose, un manque, dont il était profondément conscient sur le plan intellectuel. Ça le frustrait, il aurait dû ressentir de la tristesse pour Mike, son plus vieil ami. À un niveau, Erwin en était certain, Mike lui manquait sûrement énormément alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de l'éprouver ? La présence de Mike avait toujours été un soutien, un réconfort. Avec Mike, il n'y avait aucune des complications dans le genre de celles de Levi. Mike calmait, Levi agitait. Mike était un bon ami autant qu'un camarade de confiance. Levi était…

Levi était…

Mais Erwin n'était pas censé penser à Levi.

x

Levi chevauchait au côté du capitaine Armin Arlert, qui lui expliquait avec sérieux la mission du jour. Le soleil se levait sur la ville d'Hochwald, le ciel marbré d'or pâle et de rose.

« Nous avons presque fini l'expertise de la ville intra-muros, » dit Armin tandis que les chevaux passaient sur le pont. « Nous espérons avoir fini à la fin de la semaine. Dix maisons ont été habilitées pour y vivre. Des équipes de réparation viendront avec les colons pour remettre en état le reste et faire des améliorations, mais le roi pense qu'il est important d'établir une petite colonie dès que possible, comme symbole de la victoire.

─ Je vois, » dit Levi.

Armin lui jeta un regard, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour évoquer la question gênante des ordres d'Erwin, qui avait eu l'air d'impliquer qu'Armin était supposé diriger les opérations. Levi regardait le mur éventré près de la barbacane. Armin suivit la direction de son regard.

« Nous avons dû élargir la brèche dans le mur pour y faire passer les chariots d'approvisionnement. Nous ne pouvons utiliser la porte, la herse est bloquée. Le maréchal-ferrant a tenté de la percer mais il n'a pas les bons outils. Nous devrons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'un forgeron arrive avec les colons. »

Levi hocha la tête.

Armin prit une inspiration : « Je voulais vous demander, monsieur… à propos de…

─ Tu n'as pas à m'appeler monsieur, » le coupa Levi, se demandant s'il était possible pour quelqu'un d'avoir l'air plus gêné qu'Armin en ce moment. « Tu es le commandant en second de cette division.

─ C'est vrai. Mais… maintenant que vous êtes là… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

Parce qu'Erwin Smith est un connard obstiné qui fait de son mieux pour me taper sur les nerfs jusqu'à ce que je parte, pensa Levi. Et je suis un connard tout aussi buté qui va rester, quelques soient les conneries qu'il inventera. Mais rien de tout ça n'est de la faute d'Armin.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda plutôt Levi. La hiérarchie a été réorganisée. »

Armin lui jeta un regard très surpris. « Oh ? Non, non, je ne savais pas.

─ Ouais, maintenant c'est par taille. » Levi était impassible. « Donc tu me surclasses d'au moins vingt centimètres. »

Armin le fixa, incertain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Est-ce que le capitaine Levi était en train de plaisanter ? Armin n'avait aucune idée de s'il pouvait rire ou de ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il osait. Il eut un sourire nerveux.

Levi soupira. « Détends-toi, capitaine. Depuis quand tu es devenu si grand, d'ailleurs ?

─ Cet été, monsieur.

─ Ah. On a battu les titans et je suis toujours entouré de putain de géants ! Et je te l'ai dit, ne m'appelle pas monsieur.

─ Oui mo…euh, capitaine Levi, mons… capitaine.

─ Pourquoi je ne prendrais pas une équipe pour jeter un coup d'œil à cette porte ? proposa Levi. Le treuil est probablement rouillé. La ville entière a d'ailleurs un besoin urgent d'un grand nettoyage. Si je peux débloquer le mécanisme et le nettoyer correctement, je pense que nous serions capable de la refaire fonctionner sans avoir besoin d'attendre un forgeron.

─ Oui, accepta Armin, soulagé. Ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée. »

Levi n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant qu'Armin ne se reprenne et ordonne à trois soldats d'accompagner Levi jusqu'à la porte. Le brun conduisit son équipe en direction de la barbacane avec autant de dignité que s'il dirigeait une escouade entière partant tuer des titans. Armin le regarda partir, essayant de comprendre quelles raisons pouvait avoir Erwin pour les mettre tous dans cette situation si embarrassante mais il ne trouvait aucune réponse raisonnable. Au moins, il semblait que le capitaine Levi n'allait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles, et Armin lui en était très reconnaissant.

Comme Levi l'avait suspecté, le treuil était entièrement rouillé, mais pas irréparable, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Il renvoya un de ses soldats au camp pour ramener de l'huile et des outils, et ordonna aux deux autres de désherber autour de la barbacane, d'enlever les gravats et de décaper la rouille de la herse.

Toute la matinée, Levi travailla seul sur la chaîne, utilisant un couteau et un cure pied pour cheval pour gratter la rouille des maillons et du treuil. C'était un travail lent et méthodique et, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de nettoyage, Levi y trouva une sorte de paix, qu'il nécessitait grandement après sa rencontre avec Erwin et sa discussion avec Zoe Hange. Fronçant les sourcils, plutôt de concentration que d'irritation, Levi travailla sur le treuil en refusant d'autoriser ses pensées à se focaliser sur autre chose. Ce genre d'état presque méditatif était quelque chose qu'il avait appris de lui-même à un âge très tendre, une manière efficace de s'évader mentalement des situations sur lesquelles il n'avait pas de contrôle. Ici il n'y a avait pas de tourment, rien qu'un but clair. Le grattement répétitif de la lame du couteau, la satisfaction de faire sauter un morceau de rouille avec le cure pied, l'éclat du soleil au-delà des fenêtres en arc dépourvues de vitre du poste de garde, la fraîcheur de la pièce du treuil au-dessus de la herse et au sol de pierre, l'odeur du fer et de l'huile et le parfum pénétrant de l'herbe arrachée, le bourdonnement paresseux d'une abeilles, ces choses étaient suffisantes pour maintenir son esprit ancré uniquement dans le présent.

Quand un de ses soldats apparut en haut des escaliers avec une gourde d'eau et du pain et du fromage enveloppés dans un linge assez propre, Levi fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était plus de midi. Il s'assit et mangea avec son équipe, leur demandant leurs noms – Otto, Heike et Jonas –, discutant du travail effectué à Hochwald et leur racontant des détails sur les villages qu'il avait vus dans le nord. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla du temps des titans.

Après une demi-heure, ils reprirent leur travail et au moment où le soleil était assez bas pour briller directement à travers les fenêtres du poste de garde, Levi appliqua une dernière couche d'huile sur les différentes parties du mécanisme, essuya les chaînes et appela son équipe pour tester le treuil, les avertissant de se préparer au cas où les chaines céderaient quand ( _si_ ) la herse se lèverait. Au début, le levier refusa de bouger mais après le travail modéré d'un nettoyage soigneux, Levi avait largement assez d'énergie pour une application finale de force brute. Le levier céda soudainement à sa force, la herse trembla sur sa base, et lentement, avec quelques cliquetis et un gémissement métallique, commença à s'élever. Toute l'équipe applaudit alors que la porte d'Hochwald devenait franchissable pour la première fois en plus de cent ans.

x

Depuis l'entrée de sa tente ce soir-là, Erwin regarda Armin et Levi qui revenaient à cheval dans le camp, suivis de leurs troupes. Les deux capitaines avaient l'air de discuter amicalement. Quand Levi descendit de son cheval, Erwin remarqua un groupe de trois soldats près du feu de camp qui l'interpelaient. Levi se dirigea vers eux et leur parla un moment, ils sourirent et rirent, et la jeune femme – Heike Merkel, s'il se souvenait bien – le salua avec enthousiasme quand il se dirigea finalement vers sa propre tente.

Observant la facilité des interactions de Levi avec les autres soldats, Erwin sentit la même pression désagréable dans sa poitrine qui l'avait affecté plus tôt quand il l'avait vu installer sa tente directement en face de la sienne et qu'il avait réalisé que Levi était sérieux dans son intention de rester.

Malgré son comportement souvent agressif et sa manière crue de parler, Levi avait toujours réussi à inspirer une profonde loyauté à ses troupes. Au début, Erwin n'avait pas réussi à deviner comment il obtenait ce résultat, mais avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était une chose très simple : les soldats de Levi lui faisaient confiance parce qu'ils savaient qu'il se souciait d'eux. C'était une préoccupation sans sentimentalité et exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. C'était une qualité rare. Une que certainement, il ne fallait pas gaspiller…

« Commandant ! Commandant Erwin Smith ! » Un cavalier galopait vers la lumière du feu de camp depuis l'ouest. Erwin se dirigea à grands pas vers lui, une partie de lui très consciente que la première réaction de Levi avait été de se retourner vers sa tente, ne regardant pas le messager qui s'approchait mais lui-même. Le soldat descendit de cheval, à bout de souffle, et refusa la gourde d'eau que lui offrait Keiji.

« J'arrive de Sina, » haleta le soldat. « La troisième division est partie vers le sud il y a une semaine, et nous venons juste d'être informés qu'ils ont rencontré un Déviant, à trois jour du Mur Maria. Il a été abattu sans faire de victime, mais… »

Zoe Hange et Levi arrivèrent aux côtés d'Erwin au même moment, Armin apparaissant un instant plus tard.

« Nous savions que cela pouvait arriver, » dit Zoe, sa voix inquiète mais l'œil brillant. « Il y a toujours eu la possibilité qu'un titan plus intelligent que les autres ait eu la capacité de passer outre…

─ Doublez la garde, » commanda Erwin à Levi, avant de se souvenir. « Armin, se corrigea-t-il lui-même. Et dis aux lieutenants de s'assurer que tout le monde a un équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Nous n'avons pas assez de lames pour tout le monde, je crois ?

─ Pas assez de lames, pas assez de gaz, confirma Armin. Mais suffisamment pour monter la garde.

─ Bien. Veilles-y Armin, et ensuite viens me rejoindre dans ma tente. » Erwin passa d'Armin à Hange. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Levi, entre eux deux, mais quand il ajouta « Hange, toi aussi. », il aperçut une fureur sombre dans les yeux de Levi à cet affront.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Zoe. Erwin pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers sa tente. Zoe toucha le bras de Levi. « On y va, Levi.

─ Il ne m'a pas demandé, » indiqua Levi, avec un ton absolument neutre et une expression meurtrière.

« Ne sois pas stupide, » lui dit Zoe, en bougeant sa main jusqu'à son épaule et en le poussant légèrement : « Des titans ! Erwin n'a pas le choix. Il a besoin de toi, et il le sait. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et tu l'as dans l'os, Erwin Smith ! (et les autres aussi du coup, parce que les titans de retour, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour tout le monde ! Erf.) Je vous attends le mercredi 20 mai pour le chapitre 7 : Cicatrices anciennes.


	7. Cicatrices Anciennes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Delirium Tremens pour son kudo !
> 
> Notes de traduction : 
> 
> Erwin vouvoie un soldat. Ça me fait super bizarre mais j'ai lu un manuel de protocole militaire (si, si. Je fais de ces trucs bizarres pour cette traduction, je ne vous raconte même pas) et même si le tutoiement est autorisé, il n'est pas encouragé pour autant. De plus, c'est un soldat qui n'est pas des Bataillons. Donc voilà. Erwin tutoie ses soldats à lui et vouvoie les autres.
> 
> L'auberge où Marie est serveuse se nomme en anglais « Maybush Inn » ce qui se traduirait littéralement par « L'Auberge de l'Aubépine » mais plus je répétais ce nom dans ma tête et plus ça avait l'air stupide. C'est très bien en anglais mais c'est trois fois trop long en français et en plus ça sonne un peu con. Auberge, aubépine, et il ne va pas falloir dix secondes pour que ça devienne l'Aubergine, et certes, c'est délicieux mais c'est pas le plus glamour des légumes (Existe-t-il des légumes glamour ? Très bonne question). Donc, c'est devenu l'auberge à la Rose. Parce que voilà, je pense que n'importe qui préférerait boire un coup à la Rose qu'à l'Aubergine (et que l'aubépine fait partie de la famille des rosacées).

Erwin ne fit aucun commentaire quand Levi suivit Hange et le messager dans la tente. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit assis, lui-même sur son propre lit, l'envoyé et Hange sur les chaises de camp pliables, et Levi juché sur le coffre de bois qui protégeait les cartes et les précieux livres de l'humidité.

« Nous avions envisagé cette possibilité, » commença Zoe, avant qu'Erwin ait pu dire quoique ce soit. « Certains déviants avaient l'air d'être capables d'outrepasser la coordination, ou peut-être étaient-ils endommagés d'une quelconque manière et n'étaient plus capable 'd'entendre'. Mais de ce que nous avons pu voir pendant les dernières batailles, les cas doivent être rares. Tout comme les autres déviants, ceux que nous avons observés ne sont pas attirés par les humains de la même manière que les titans normaux. Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'en avons rencontré aucun ici, quoique nous campions au même endroit depuis presque quatre semaines. Levi, tu n'as pas remarqué un seul titan au nord ou à l'ouest des murs, pas vrai ? »

Levi fut conscient du coup d'œil rapide qu'Erwin lui jeta avant de détourner les yeux. Il fixa Zoe, sans même un regard oblique en direction d'Erwin, et répondit : « Pas un. Pas une trace d'activité récente de titan dans les régions que j'ai parcourues. Pas d'arbre récemment endommagé, pas d'empreinte de pas, rien. Et j'ai suivi les murs pendant des kilomètres depuis le nord-ouest jusqu'à la porte nord. S'il y avait eu un quelconque titan normal dans les parages, il aurait été proche du district d'Utopia, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que les cités-appâts ont été construites, après tout.

─ Est-ce qu'il y a le moindre rapport d'autres titans depuis la division nord ou ouest ? » demanda Erwin au messager.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Non monsieur. Et pas de preuve de leur passage non plus. »

Armin Arlert entra dans la tente et fit un rapide salut : « J'ai doublé la garde, monsieur. »

« Bien. Assieds-toi. » Erwin désigna le seul emplacement disponible qui restait, sur le lit près de lui. Semblant quelque peu embarrassé, Armin prit place au côté du commandant. Même s'il avait déjà constaté la taille adulte d'Armin, Levi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point côte à côte les deux hommes se ressemblaient. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait rien su aurait aisément pu les prendre pour un père et un fils, songea Levi, se demandant pourquoi il trouvait cette idée perturbante.

« J'ai une lettre, du parlement, » annonça le messager en portant la main à sa poche intérieure.

« Pas un ordre de rappel, j'espère. » Le ton d'Erwin était aussi calme que d'habitude mais Levi avait passé assez d'années en sa compagnie pour pouvoir détecter des signes d'anxiété : la manière presque imperceptible qu'il avait de presser les lèvres, le double battement de son index contre sa cuisse.

« Non monsieur, pas que je sache. Le contraire, je pense. »

Erwin brisa le sceau de la lettre avec son pouce. Levi qui le regardait, fut impressionné par les progrès de la dextérité d'Erwin avec sa main gauche.

Erwin parcourut rapidement le contenu de la lettre, son expression s'assombrissant légèrement. « Ils veulent avancer la recolonisation d'Hochwald. » Il regarda le messager. « Ceci a été écrit après que les nouvelles du titan déviant aient atteint la capitale ?

─ Oui monsieur.

─ Je vois. J'ai besoin d'écrire une réponse. Vous soldat… Mangez et reposez-vous. Je pense qu'on peut assumer que les chances d'une quelconque attaque de titans à large échelle sont très réduites mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit sensé d'autoriser des civils à abandonner les murs jusqu'à ce que la situation soit plus claire. J'aurai une lettre pour vous au matin. J'enverrai avec vous un lieutenant qui devra se charger du ravitaillement. Nous aurons besoin de plus de gaz et de lames ici. Rompez, vous pouvez y aller.

─ Oui, monsieur. » Le messager se leva, salua et abandonna la tente.

« Le parlement pense que si l'existence de ce déviant devient publique, tout le programme de recolonisation sera compromis, dit Armin. Ils veulent les premiers colons en dehors des murs et la première colonie établie aussi vite que possible.

─ Oui c'est exactement ça. » Erwin regarda la lettre entre ses mains. « Tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir, c'est combien Hochwald peut recevoir de colons dans l'immédiat.

─ Quel bien y aurait-il pour quiconque à établir une ville en dehors des murs si ses habitants se font manger ? demanda Hange. J'espère que tu vas leur dire de ne pas être aussi stupides, Erwin ?

─ Je formulerai ça plus diplomatiquement que ça, répondit Erwin, mais essentiellement, oui.

─ S'ils veulent le faire, ils le feront de toutes manières, dit Levi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas si un groupe de colons avait reçu l'ordre de se mettre en route juste après le départ du messager. »

Erwin regarda directement Levi pour la première fois : « Tu crois ?

─ Ouais. Le parlement est peut-être composé de différents politiciens que ceux d'avant, mais ça reste des politiciens. »

Zoe soupira : « C'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille se faire trop de soucis. Je doute qu'il reste beaucoup de titans. Il est possible que celui que la division sud a abattu ait été le seul survivant.

─ Ou il pourrait y en avoir des centaines, contra Levi, plutôt impatiemment. Nous devrions colmater la brèche dans les remparts d'Hochwald. Ces murs ne pourront pas maintenir les grands titans à l'écart très longtemps, mais ils les ralentiront et nous donneront des points d'ancrage si nous devons combattre. Hum. Autant pour un monde sans mur.

─ Tu as raison, acquiesça Erwin. Nous commencerons dès demain. Mais je pense que nous ne devons pas nous alarmer excessivement non plus. Comme Zoe l'a dit, le plus probable c'est que ces titans soient de rares déviants. Mais nous agirons comme si nous attendions l'arrivée imminente des colons et nous traiterons cette menace sérieusement. » Il hésita avant d'ajouter : « Levi, j'ai besoin de t… Tu seras en charge de l'entraînement. Je veux tout le monde au maximum de ses capacités de combat au cas où il y aurait plus de ces déviants. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre nous sont déjà rouillés quant à l'usage de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Levi hocha la tête : « Qu'est-ce que nous avons en stock ? En gaz, en lames ?

─ On manque des deux, dit Erwin. Armin, va faire un inventaire exact que nous sachions à quel point la situation est mauvaise.

─ Oui, monsieur. » Armin se leva, sa tête frôlant le toit de toile de la tente. Quand il fut parti, Levi demanda à Erwin : « Est-ce que vous vous êtes entrainés au moins un peu ?

─ Bien sûr. Nous nous maintenons en forme et tout le monde fait régulièrement des pratiques avec le harnais. Mais c'est seulement les exercices de base. Nous n'avons pas de parcours d'entraînement.

─ Alors nous devons en construire un, déclara Levi. Même s'il n'y a plus de titan, utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle est la manière la plus efficace de s'entraîner, aussi longtemps que nous avons le ravitaillement.

─ Le gaz ne devrait pas poser de problème, dit Erwin. Mais la production de masse de lames a été arrêtée dès la fin de la guerre. Une seule des fonderies est toujours en activité.

─ Alors nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous entrainer avec des vraies lames. Très bien, je trouverai quelque chose. » Levi fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur le problème. Quand il leva les yeux, Erwin le regardait. Une communication silencieuse passa entre eux ; une espèce de soulagement partagé à la normalité de la situation, la sensation de la possible reprise de cette collaboration si efficace qui avait connu un final abrupt avec la conclusion de la guerre et tout ce qui avait suivi. Aucun d'eux ne détourna la tête et ce bref moment de soulagement fut remplacé par quelque chose d'autre.

Le regard de Zoe alla d'Erwin à Levi. « Donc, je suppose que mon rôle c'est de te faire un rapport sur les déviants qu'on a vu lors de la dernière bataille. Je dois aussi rédiger une lettre pour le messager. J'ai beaucoup de questions sur le titan tué par la division sud. Je commencerai par le rapport. » Zoe sauta sur ses pieds et Erwin tourna vivement la tête, levant sa main dans un impulsif et atypique geste de commandement.

« Attends ! »

Levi et Zoe regardèrent Erwin, qui s'éclaircit la gorge et ne réussit pas à regarder au moins un des deux dans les yeux. « Je… attends, Hange. J'ai… quelques questions sur tes observations sur les titans pendant les derniers combats. Levi, rompez, tu peux y aller.

─ Oui, monsieur. » Levi quitta la tente sans un regard en arrière.

Erwin s'assit un plus droit sur le lit et regarda Zoe. « Donc, les déviants que tu as étudié…

─ Je mettrai ça dans le rapport.

─ Mais je voulais te demander…

─ Non. Non, tu ne voulais pas. » soupira Zoe. « Écoute Erwin, peu importe ce qui se passe entre toi et Levi… C'est clair, tu ne veux pas en parler, donc c'est bon, on n'en parlera pas. Mais si tu as peur de rester seul avec lui, alors peut-être que…

─ Je n'ai pas peur !

─ … que tu devrais te demander pourquoi, » conclut Zoe en ignorant la protestation d'Erwin. Elle se retourna.

« Est-ce qu'il… Comment va-t-il ? » demanda doucement Erwin derrière elle.

Zoe s'arrêta, sa main sur le pan de toile, mais elle ne regarda pas Erwin. « Demande-lui, » dit-elle, laissant Erwin seul dans sa tente. Soupirant face à l'entêtement d'Erwin qui refusait même de parler du problème avec Levi, Zoe se mit à la recherche de Moblit, qui avait organisé toutes ses notes selon un classement très compliqué mais apparemment efficace, un système qui lui permettrait certainement de trouver ses notes sur les déviants bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait le faire elle-même.

x

Le soleil du matin était très brillant tandis qu'Erwin marchait en dehors du campement, se dirigeant vers le petit bosquet d'arbres que Levi avait choisi comme aire d'entraînement. Deux mannequins de bois en forme de titan avaient déjà été construits mais l'habituelle cible de cuir et de crin de cheval sur leur nuque manquait. Erwin fronça les sourcils. Il était bien sûr tout à fait possible que le déviant abattu par l'expédition sud ne soit qu'un survivant solitaire, mais même ainsi, les procédures standards devaient être respectées. Il devrait en parler à Levi quand la session serait finie, ce qui serait potentiellement embarrassant mais il semblait, à en juger par la réunion de l'avant-veille, qu'au moins Levi avait décidé de se comporter professionnellement. Aussi longtemps qu'il comprenait qu'aucune relation de nature sexuelle ne pouvait reprendre entre eux, est-ce qu'après tout, il ne serait pas possible d'établir une collaboration efficace sur le plan professionnel ?

À contrecœur, Erwin avait dû reconnaitre que Zoe avait eu raison à propos d'une chose : pendant la réunion il s'était comporté d'une manière très inhabituelle à l'idée de rester seul dans sa tente avec Levi. Après avoir écrit la lettre au parlement où il exposait les différents motifs qui rendaient très risquée la décision d'envoyer des colons à Hochwald avant que la nature de la potentielle menace titan soit définie, Erwin avait passé beaucoup trop de temps la nuit suivante à penser aux raisons de ce ridicule moment de presque panique.

Le retour de Levi avait été un choc, avait admis Erwin. L'intensité des réactions de son propre corps lorsqu'il l'avait revu d'une manière si inattendue l'avait totalement surpris. Analysant ses réactions sans passion, les battements de son cœur, l'irritante tension dans ses muscles, cet instant où il avait retenu son souffle, sa bouche soudainement sèche… Erwin avait été incapable de nier qu'il était toujours attiré par Levi, d'une manière presque violente. Mais le désir était une réaction physique, et non pas émotionnelle, et s'abandonner à quelque chose de si bas serait une faiblesse impardonnable quand il avait déjà décidé de ce qu'il devait faire.

Hange avait raison à propos de ça, aussi, pensa Erwin alors qu'il atteignait l'aire d'entraînement, j'avais peur de rester seul avec Levi. S'il m'avait touché à nouveau, s'il m'avait encore proposé de…

Mais Levi s'était comporté d'une manière tout à fait professionnelle et depuis la réunion avait travaillé avec un zèle exemplaire à mettre au point la course d'entraînement et à tester la forme physique de chacun des soldats du camp, se maintenant si occupé qu'Erwin avait à peine eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir.

Alors qu'il atteignait l'aire d'entraînement, Erwin remarqua Levi debout sur une petite plateforme de bois en haut d'un pin, avec deux des plus jeunes soldats qui écoutaient attentivement ses instructions. Erwin reconnut l'une d'entre elle comme la jeune femme qui avait salué Levi l'après-midi de l'arrivée du messager, Heike Merkel s'il se souvenait bien. Elle était jolie, pensa Erwin. Sa petite taille et ses cheveux châtain clair lui donnaient une vague ressemblance avec l'ancienne membre de l'escouade de Levi, Petra Ral, tuée si vicieusement par Annie Leonhardt sous sa forme de titan. Et avant ça, il y avait eu cette rouquine sauvage de la cité souterraine qui avait rejoint les Bataillons d'Exploration avec Levi plutôt que de faire face à la justice incertaine des Brigades Spéciales, celle dont Levi n'avait jamais plus reparlé après sa mort. Isabel, se rappelait Erwin. Si Levi avait un « type » de femme, Heike Merkel en faisait partie. Elle était jeune, probablement quelque chose autour de vingt-cinq ans, songea Erwin, mais dix ou onze ans n'était pas une différence d'âge infranchissable. En dehors de ses cernes, Levi n'avait jamais eu l'air d'avoir son âge.

Un futur où Levi épouserait Heike Merkel, ou quelqu'un comme elle, serait l'issue la plus satisfaisante pour tout le monde, se dit Erwin. Alors sûrement, Levi laisserait le passé dormir ? Il s'installerait quelque part, élèverait une famille. Et ne serait-il pas possible que, avec le temps, si Erwin faisait une visite occasionnelle que Levi, adouci par un genre de vie auquel la plupart des soldats des Bataillons ne s'étaient jamais autorisé à rêver pendant la guerre, comprenne finalement pourquoi Erwin avait jugé nécessaire de le laisser partir ?

L'imagination d'Erwin lui montrait une image nette de lui-même en homme âgé, barbu avec des mèches grises dans ses cheveux, discutant avec Levi dans le jardin ensoleillé et impeccablement entretenu d'une modeste maison d'Hochwald, tandis que l'adorable femme de Levi les regarderait en souriant depuis le pas de la porte et que leurs enfants aux cheveux noirs ou roux joueraient autour. À ce stade, les dernières traces de désirs entre Levi et lui auraient été réduites à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Erwin serait capable de retourner à son travail, rassuré de savoir que Levi était heureux, et sachant que lui au moins avait pu se remettre des dégâts qu'Erwin avait causés pour gagner la guerre.

Erwin regarda Levi tandis qu'il se déplaçait le long de la plateforme, inconscient encore de sa présence. Heike hocha la tête, ainsi que le soldat, Otto Bergen ?, tous les deux prêtant une extrême attention à ce que Levi disait. Levi eut un geste vers les titans de bois puis vers les arbres avec un mouvement précis et saccadé des mains, et soudain il était dans les airs, volant en un arc ascendant jusqu'à piquer sur les deux mannequins en lançant son harpon vers un haut pin derrière. Il bougeait si rapidement qu'Erwin n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir le déclenchement du premier harpon qui s'était enfoncé dans le titan le plus proche jusqu'à ce que Levi le relâche. Les ailes de la liberté sur sa cape brillaient dans le soleil tandis qu'il accomplissait un époustouflant virage serré autour de l'arbre pour frapper proprement la nuque du plus petit titan. Une espèce de poudre blanche emplie l'air alors que les lames de Levi frappaient mais Erwin oublia de se demander ce que c'était, ses yeux sur l'homme tandis qu'il virevoltait dans les airs pour atteindre le second titan avec une précision parfaite, avant de lancer son filin droit sur une branche haute au-dessus de la tête des soldats qui le regardaient pour finalement atterrir sur la plateforme avec sa grâce habituelle.

Erwin se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait vu Levi, dans le crépuscule de la cité souterraine, utilisant un des harpons comme armes pour désarmer son opposant avec le genre d'assurance qu'Erwin n'avait vu jusque-là que chez les vétérans les plus habiles des Bataillons, avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Ses deux compagnons avaient été habiles à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle mais Levi était une révélation. En regardant Levi, les poings d'Erwin s'étaient serrés, son corps pressentant que la victoire pouvait être à portée de main avant même que son esprit ait pu arriver à la même conclusion.

À cet instant, l'objectif principal d'Erwin était devenu Levi. Il était devenu absolument essentiel pour lui d'amener Levi à entrer dans les Bataillons. Depuis la mort de son père, Erwin n'avait eu qu'un but dans sa vie : utiliser les vérités derrière les théories de son père pour vaincre les titans. En grandissant, chacune de ses décisions avait été faites avec ce but en tête, et si dans certaines occasions un quelconque sentiment personnel intervenait, Erwin l'avait impitoyablement écarté. À dix-huit ans il était tombé amoureux de Marie, la belle serveuse de l'auberge à la Rose où il avait l'habitude d'aller boire avec d'autres recrues, Mike et Nile. Il y avait eu une brève période, qui n'avait pas duré plus de quelques semaines, où il s'était autorisé à imaginer un futur pour lui très semblable à celui qu'il voyait à présent pour Levi, mais il savait que son ami Nile Dawk était son rival pour le cœur de Marie et que Nile était libre de se marier quand lui-même ne l'était pas. Ses plans incluaient de rejoindre les Bataillons d'Exploration, la voie la plus rapide et directe pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin sur les titans. Nile et Mike avaient tous les deux souhaité faire de même mais Nile avait fini par changer d'avis en faveur des Brigades Spéciales après avoir rencontré Marie et Erwin s'était retiré de la course, acceptant que payer ses dettes à l'égard de son père était plus important que ses propres désirs égoïstes.

« Tu as choisis les titans plutôt que Marie » lui avait dit Nile, un peu avant la fin de la guerre. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi. » C'était assez vrai. Erwin s'était parfois demandé s'il n'était pas né avec quelque chose de défaillant, un rouage essentiel que les autres avaient et lui n'avait pas. Enfant terriblement brillant qui n'avait pourtant pas eu le bon sens de se taire la seule fois où cela avait été important, Erwin avait été défini par cette erreur fatale commise à l'âge de huit ans. Il supposait que la mort lente de ses émotions avait commencé alors, continuant au long de la guerre jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il n'y ait plus que la froideur. Rétrospectivement, Erwin se demandait même s'il avait vraiment aimé Marie. Renoncer à elle avait été le premier test de sa résolution : peut-être que c'était tout ce que ça avait signifié.

Levi était différent. Marie avait été entièrement distincte du but d'Erwin. Levi était inextricablement lié à lui. Depuis le début il avait été impossible pour Erwin de séparer les deux dans son esprit. L'attirance sexuelle, Erwin avait dû l'admettre, avait aussi été présente depuis le début même s'il ne l'avait identifiée comme telle que beaucoup plus tard. La manière qu'avait Levi de voler était à couper le souffle et, oui, belle. Erwin s'en rendait compte maintenant alors qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas été conscient à l'époque, que l'exaltante poussée d'excitation et d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentie durant leur poursuite dans la cité souterraine n'avait peut-être pas été due entièrement au fait qu'il avait besoin des incomparables talents de Levi dans les Bataillons.

Le brun avait seulement cessé de se battre quand ses amis avaient été capturés, permettant à Erwin d'exercer un chantage pour le forcer à rejoindre les Bataillons. Quand Levi avait levé les yeux vers lui, dégoulinant d'eau et furieux contre Mike qui avait enfoncé son visage dans l'égout à ciel ouvert, Erwin avait ressenti un indéniable frisson pour cette haine farouche qui brûlait dans ce regard, fasciné par cet homme si petit qui recelait tant de volonté pure. Voler et vouloir, Erwin avait plaisanté avec Mike après : Levi semblait l'incarnation de ces deux choses. Mike avait reniflé, et sourit un peu étrangement, et n'avait rien dit du tout.

La première fois qu'Erwin avait été conscient de son attirance pour Levi ça avait été deux ans plus tard, pendant une brève expédition en dehors du mur Rose, peu après que le gouvernement ait confié aux survivants du Mur Maria la soi-disant « mission » de reprendre le mur, ce qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un révoltant sacrifice de civils pour éviter la famine et la rébellion. Tandis que les Bataillons quittaient les murs pour rejoindre la tentative d'établissement d'une ligne de ravitaillement qui aurait éventuellement pu permettre la réparation de la porte brisée de Shiganshina, il avait vite été évident que rares avaient été les gens envoyés à cette boucherie qui avaient réussi à progresser à plus d'un kilomètre ou deux du mur Rose. Le paysage était un amoncellement de parties de cadavres décomposés, de vêtements en lambeaux et d'outils tristement inadéquats utilisés comme armes de fortune, faux et faucilles, des râteaux rouillés et des bêches, même des couteaux de cuisine et des ciseaux de couture. Chevauchant au côté d'Erwin, l'expression de Levi s'était assombrie de plus en plus à ce spectacle et quand il avaient été attaqué par un titan déviant extrêmement rapide, il n'avait pas attendu d'ordres, envoyant un harpon directement dans la poitrine du monstre et utilisant l'élan de son cheval pour se projeter lui-même à cent quatre-vingt degrés, enroulant le second filin alors qu'il relâchait le premier, gagnant assez d'altitude pour atteindre la nuque du titan. Le titan avait frappé alors que Levi passait son épaule, et Erwin avait eu le souffle coupé mais avant qu'il ait pu vocaliser le cri d'alerte qui avait germé en lui, le titan était tombé, s'écrasant sur le sol, les lames de Levi fumantes d'un sang qui s'évaporait alors qu'il atterrissait souplement sur son dos. Erwin se souvenait avoir entendu les applaudissements des autres soldats derrière lui tandis qu'il galopait vers lui et il avait remarqué la raideur dans l'épaule droite de Levi et la trace plus sombre sur sa cape qui ne s'évaporait pas. Sautant à bas de son cheval, Erwin avait couru jusqu'à Levi.

« Tu es blessé ! »

─ C'est pas grand-chose. Il m'a eu. Saleté d'ongles trop longs. Ugh. Je vais probablement mourir d'une infection. » Levi avait adressé à Erwin un sourire à demi-désolé. « Je dois bouger plus vite. »

Erwin avait tendu la main pour défaire la cape de Levi, pour vérifier que la blessure était aussi légère que ce que Levi prétendait, mais Levi l'avait arrêté, sa main autour du poignet d'Erwin.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

─ Laisse-moi voir.

─ Je t'ai dit, c'est rien. »

Quand leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, Erwin avait ressenti un choc physique à la soudaine réalisation qui avait fait battre son cœur, et à ce ridicule, impossible, désir de toucher, d'embrasser…

« Je survivrai, avait dit Levi fermement. Ou du moins je le ferai si on arrête de se tenir là à papoter comme une putain d'invitation à un goûter de titans. Où est la nullité qui me sert de cheval ? » Son sifflement aigu pour rappeler son cheval, avait ramené Erwin à la réalité.

Presque un an avait passé avant qu'ils n'agissent par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux ressentis ce jour-là, et même alors…

Avec plus de mal qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir, Erwin se força à arrêter de penser au passé.

Abritant ses yeux avec sa main pour se protéger des rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les plus hautes branches des pins, Erwin regarda Levi surveiller Otto Bergen, qui était en train d'accomplir son premier essai à reproduire la manœuvre que Levi avait réalisé de manière si habile.

Levi regarda en bas de la plateforme et croisa calmement les yeux d'Erwin qui se demanda si Levi avait été conscient de sa présence tout ce temps. Levi descendit l'échelle plutôt que d'utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, réservant le gaz autant qu'il pouvait pour l'entraînement. Il se dirigea vers Erwin, marchant sur le tapis mous d'aiguilles de pin tombées au sol, son visage absolument calme, son corps détendu, comme si la performance d'acrobatie aérienne qu'il venait de réaliser ne lui avait coûté aucun effort. Il y avait une trace de poudre blanche sur son épaule. La main d'Erwin se leva d'elle-même avant de retomber. Levi suivit la direction de son regard, eu un petit « tch » d'ennui et brossa la trace avec plus de force qu'il n'en était nécessaire. « De la craie, » dit-il quand la marque fut complétement partie. « Il y en a plein par ici et nous n'avons pas les matériaux pour faire les cibles habituelles.

─ Ah, je vois. J'allais te poser la question justement, » dit Erwin. Le froncement de sourcil familier apparut entre les sourcils de Levi à l'implication qu'Erwin cherchait des choses à critiquer.

« J'ai déjà envoyé une liste de demandes de fournitures au QG avec le messager, » dit Levi froidement. « J'espère que cela te conviendra. Je suppose que le budget n'est plus un problème. »

Erwin hocha la tête. « C'est exact. Commande ce dont tu as besoin. Et à propos des lames ? »

Levi brandit une de ses lames et, de si près, Erwin put voir que c'était une réplique grossière des lames authentiques, à peine façonner selon la forme habituelle.

« J'ai demandé au maréchal-ferrant de les faire à partir de cerceaux de tonneau, » dit Levi. « C'est du fer, pas de l'acier. Elles ne coupent pas grand-chose, mais c'est toujours ça pour l'exercice et elles sont trop épaisses pour se briser aussi facilement que les vraies lames. Elles ne sont pas très commodes à manipuler. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est mieux que rien. Nous mettons une nouvelle couche de craie sur la nuque au début de chaque nouvelle session et nous comptons le coup comme fatal s'il y a une raisonnable quantité de poussière de craie.

─ Et que se passerait-il si vous croisiez un vrai titan pendant l'entraînement ? demanda Erwin.

─ Et bien j'espère que les hommes en faction nous donneraient un genre d'avertissement, répondit Levi d'un ton égal. Mais nous avons tous deux vraies lames, au cas où. » Il désigna les manches soigneusement forgés d'acier brillant des lames valides dans les étuis contre ses hanches. « C'est tout ce que nous avons en stock. Deux lames pour chaque soldat. Jusqu'à ce que nous en obtenions plus, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gaspiller des vraies lames pour l'entraînement.

─ Sage précaution, approuva Erwin. Comment ça se passe d'ailleurs ?

─ Pas mal, répondit Levi. Certains sont un peu rouillés, mais dans l'ensemble, ils se débrouillent. Toute l'équipe d'Hange a grosso modo gardé la forme. Quelques-unes des nouvelles recrues ont besoin de faire du muscle. Ces deux-là ne sont corrects. » Il regarda le parcours où Heike et Otto étaient toujours en train de faire des tours pour reproduire le mouvement que Levi leur avait montré. Les deux jeunes soldats se débrouillaient raisonnablement bien, même si aux yeux d'Erwin ils avaient l'air mou et maladroit en comparaison de Levi. Mais il était vrai que c'était le cas de la plupart des gens.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir perdu d'aptitude, commenta Erwin.

─ Moi ? J'ai à peine volé pendant des mois. Vers le nord-ouest, c'était surtout des marais. Nulle part pour utiliser la manœuvre. Il y avait bien cette grande forêt sur le chemin du retour, c'était pas mal mais j'ai eu des crampes comme si je venais de bais… de traverser l'enfer. Mais non, je suis loin d'être au top de ma forme. J'ai besoin d'entraînement autant que les autres. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

« Est-ce que tu as atteint la mer ? » demanda Erwin, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les deux soldats dans les arbres au-dessus d'eux.

« Je… non. »

Erwin baissa son regard vers Levi, intrigué par cette hésitation : « Non ?

─ Non, répéta Levi avec emphase, en regardant ailleurs. « Je n'ai pas atteint la mer. Tu voulais quelque chose ? Ou tu es juste venu pour vérifier l'entraînement ?

─ Vérifier l'entrainement, répondit Erwin. Oui.

─ Et bien, tu l'as fait, dit Levi, son ton toujours neutre mais son corps à présent tendu. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

─ Pas… non, dit Erwin. Rien d'autre.

─ Très bien.

─ Je vais y aller, alors, » dit Erwin après un silence qui menaçait de devenir gênant.

Levi hocha la tête.

Erwin se retourna et traversa le camp, comme si on lui avait donné congé.

Levi resta à regarder Heike et Otto fonçant entre les arbres, envoyant des nuages de poudre de craie dans les airs à chaque coup justement porté. Il les regarda, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'ils faisaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'Erwin était parti. Alors il soupira et s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil en arrière en direction du camp.

De retour dans sa tente, Erwin essaya de se concentrer sur le plan d'urgence au cas où Levi aurait eu raison quant à l'hypothèse que le gouvernement se risquerait à envoyer des colons malgré la menace des titans. Il avait déjà nommé Armin responsable de la reconstruction des remparts d'Hochwald. C'était une chance que Levi ait été capable de réparer la herse endommagée. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas de la chance. Levi avait toujours eu cette manière d'anticiper les problèmes et de les régler avant qu'Erwin ait eu besoin de demander. Il accomplissait toujours de telles tâches de lui-même avec une efficacité tranquille qu'Erwin n'avait pas réalisé être si utile jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait manqué.

Erwin s'assit sur le lit et se perdit dans la contemplation de sa main, pensant à une cicatrice livide d'une blessure qui, Levi l'avait prétendu, n'était rien, une cicatrice que dans le passé Erwin avait souvent tracée de ses doigts et de ses baisers, pensant à une marque de craie blanche presque au même endroit, et de ce besoin urgent qu'il avait eu de toucher Levi encore une fois sous le prétexte de l'effacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été pénible à un point… C'était la première fois que j'avais si peu d'enthousiasme, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'ai dû faire plus d'adaptation que pour les autres ?
> 
> Bref, Erwin est tellement con (et je reste polie. Mais comment Cherry a pu écrire cette histoire sans l'étrangler ?) que je rêve de l'assommer. Levi, je te le dis tout de suite, il ne te mérite pas du tout. Je vous attends le vendredi 29 mai pour le chapitre 8 : Vouloir.


	8. Vouloir

Erwin fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il relisait le message que venait juste de lui remettre un jeune homme revêtu de l'uniforme des Brigades Spéciales.

« Depuis combien de jours ont-ils quitté les Murs ? demanda-t-il.

─ Quatre jours, monsieur. Ils seront ici dans deux.

─ Donc, Nile, le commandant Dawk, a attendu d'être à mi-parcours avant de t'envoyer ? »

Le messager de Nile eut la bonne grâce pour rougir et il fixa ses bottes tandis qu'il répondait : « Oui monsieur.

─ Hum. Visiblement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Combien sont-ils ?

─ Trente-cinq colons et dix membres des Brigades Spéciales qui seront stationnés à Hochwald jusqu'à ce que la colonie soit bien établie et en sécurité.

─ Je vois. » Erwin n'était pas surpris par l'implication des Brigades Spéciales dans le processus de recolonisation ; il aurait été surréaliste de croire que la monarchie permettrait un accès libre au monde au-delà des Murs, spécialement quand rien de concret n'avait encore été décidé sur le statut politique des nouvelles colonies, des subventions et des impôts.

Pendant un instant, Erwin se demanda même si le titan abattu par la division du sud avait vraiment existé. La menace des titans serait un moyen remarquablement efficace d'empêcher une émigration de masse. Mais même pour lui, c'était probablement trop cynique. Erwin devrait attendre le rapport de la division sud avant de se faire une opinion sur le sujet. Le capitaine Kirstein était en contact avec Armin, juste au cas où les rapports auraient été soumis à la censure des Brigades Spéciales.

Erwin renvoya le messager de Nile et mit son manteau. Sa main gauche hésitait encore parfois quand il attachait les boutons mais ses doigts n'étaient plus si maladroits qu'ils l'avaient été jadis et son impulsion d'utiliser ce bras droit qui n'existait plus diminuait peu à peu.

Donc, songea Erwin, en se dirigeant vers le bosquet écarté où l'aire d'entraînement avait été construite, tu avais raison, Levi.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle il ressentait le besoin d'avertir lui-même Levi de l'arrivée des colons mais il savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son sens de l'équité, avec la volonté de prouver que, peu importait ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il était prêt à reconnaître les évidentes qualités de Levi. Habituellement, Erwin était celui qui avait une vision claire des complexes enchevêtrements de la politique mais parfois, le point de vue plus externe de Levi lui permettait de remarquer des choses qu'Erwin n'avait pas vues. Il lui semblait qu'il serait grossier de ne pas faire comprendre à Levi qu'il respectait ses qualités en tant que capitaine.

Tandis qu'il continuait son chemin, le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi réchauffant son visage malgré les ombres grandissantes, Erwin passa près d'un groupe de soldats qui retournaient au camp. Deux d'entre eux avaient le visage rouge, et respiraient encore péniblement.

« … jamais été si crevé de toute ma putain de vie ! » entendit Erwin tandis qu'ils s'approchaient. « Tu parles d'un monstre !

─ Il est extraordinaire ! » rétorqua un des soldats qui avait l'air moins fatigué. « Si seulement je pouvais faire la moitié des manœuvres qu'il arrive à… » Il se tut, reconnaissant Erwin, et se redressa et salua. « Mon Commandant ! » Les autres membres du groupe suivirent l'exemple de leur camarade, même si le jeune homme qui s'était plaint de sa fatigue semblait être si épuisé qu'il avait du mal à porter le poing jusqu'à son cœur.

« Repos, » dit Erwin, amusé au fond de lui. Apparemment, Levi continuait d'être l'impitoyable tyran qu'il avait toujours été quand il s'agissait d'entraîner les soldats sous ses ordres.

La lumière s'amenuisait au moment où Erwin atteignit l'aire d'entraînement. En haut des arbres, il vit Levi, seul, volant au-dessus des titans de bois, pratiquant des exercices compliqués.

Erwin ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de descendre mais il la referma, tandis que Levi accomplissait une rotation dans l'air, qui s'acheva par un dangereux piqué vers le sol, la tête la première et en chute libre sans filin. Erwin eut un hoquet, pensant que Levi avait mal calculé son coup, mais à ce moment il entendit le double claquement des deux harpons s'enfonçant dans le bois et Levi s'envola à nouveau, tandis que les filins le ramenaient en haut des arbres.

« Levi ! » appela-t-il, tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur. « Descends ! »

Il entendit le vrombissement des fils et quelques secondes plus tard, Levi atterrissait sur le sol près de lui, le visage fermé. « Quoi ?

─ Et c'est que c'est bien raisonnable ? Si les gâchettes s'étaient coincées…

─ J'aurai sûrement survécu, en roulant sur moi-même. Je ne le fais pas pratiquer ça aux soldats. Je croyais que tu nous voulais tous en forme.

─ En forme, effectivement. Et prêt à combattre. Tu… je ne veux pas que… tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité si tu es blessé. »

─ Est-ce que tu m'ordonnes d'arrêter de pratiquer cet exercice ?

─ Non, je te dis juste d'être prudent.

─ Pour que je puisse t'être utile. » La voix de Levi était comme d'habitude monotone, à l'exception de la légère accentuation sur le mot  _utile_.

Erwin combattit l'impulsion de nier l'accusation de Levi. La réaction la plus sensée serait de confirmer ce que ce dernier venait de dire, de redéfinir clairement les liens que Levi avait tentés de changer en restant au campement malgré les vœux explicites d'Erwin. Mais Erwin ne dit rien. Le silence s'étira.

Levi bougea légèrement ; le léger transfert de son poids d'un pied à l'autre. « Donc, je suppose que tu es là pour quelque chose ? »

Erwin s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui. Il semblerait que tu aies eu raison à propos du parlement. Je viens juste de recevoir un message m'avertissant qu'un petit groupe de colons se dirigent vers nous. Ils seront là dans deux jours.

─ Je vois, dit Levi.

─ Ils sont conduits par Nile Dawk. »

Levi haussa un sourcil : « Il est là en tant que garde ou en tant que colon ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Le message n'était pas très précis. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Nile serait le genre d'homme à se porter volontaire pour une vie en dehors des murs.

─ Les gens ne font pas forcément ce que tu… » commença Levi, la colère dans ses yeux, avant de se reprendre.

« Continue, » dit Erwin.

Les yeux de Levi s'étrécirent imperceptiblement : « Non, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

─ Que tu fasses ? demanda Erwin. Rien. Tu as l'air de faire un excellent travail pour ce qui est de l'entraînement.

─ Et donc, pourquoi tu es là ?

─ J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait de savoir, à propos des colons.

─ Tu aurais pu me dire ça à la réunion de ce soir. Mais tu es venu ici, alors que tu savais que l'entraînement était fini.

─ J'avais envie de faire une promenade. C'est une belle fin d'après-midi.

─ Très bien. Et tu m'as dit à moi de ne pas me mettre sur ton chemin. »

Erwin regarda le ciel qui s'obscurcissait puis à nouveau Levi. « J'ai… probablement réagi de façon excessive. Ton arrivée était une… était inattendue. Mais tu as l'air de t'être bien intégré ici après tout, et je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle nous ne pourrions pas travailler ensemble.

─ Maintenant qu'il pourrait y avoir à nouveau des titans, tu veux dire ? demanda Levi avec cynisme. Je rentre. La journée a été longue.

─ Ce ne sont pas les titans. Ton professionnalisme…

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon professionnalisme ? » demanda Levi, sa voix basse mais la tension de sa colère contenue apparaissant dans la contraction de son expression. « Ça te surprend tellement ? Est-ce que j'étais si peu professionnel avant ?

─ Non, jamais. Tu as toujours été très professionnel. Mais ton insistance à venir jusqu'ici, à rester…

─ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, dit Levi en regardant Erwin droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai aucune intention de repasser par cette humiliation. Peu importe… ce que je ressens, je ne me manque pas de discipline au point de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

─ Oh, c'est très bien alors, dit Erwin.

─ Si c'est tout…

─ Je rentre avec toi, » déclara Erwin après avoir hoché la tête.

Levi ne répondit rien et se mit en marche. Erwin marchait à ses côtés, s'adaptant à son pas rapide.

Levi tentait de ne pas serrer les poings alors qu'ils rentraient vers le camp. À quel genre de foutu jeu jouait Erwin ? Est-ce que c'était une nouvelle stratégie pour rendre l'atmosphère entre eux si pesante que Levi abandonnerait et retournerait derrière les murs ? Erwin ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait partir maintenant, alors qu'il y avait une réelle possibilité d'attaque de titans ?

Levi regardait droit devant lui alors qu'ils marchaient en silence vers le campement. Erwin lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil ; Levi le sentait, comme un poids tangible, ce qui le rendait nerveux et irritable. Avant, il aurait dit quelque chose, avec brusquerie « Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » ou avec un peu d'amusement « Pervers ! » et Erwin aurait eu un sourire entendu, ou il aurait haussé un sourcil, ou il aurait répondu franchement « C'est toi que je regarde, Levi. » Pas d'insinuation dans le ton, mais tellement de choses impliquées.

Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler avec quelle rapidité ils étaient devenus complices et le silence actuel, pesant, inconfortable, lui faisait profondément regretter cette relation si facile et évidente. La tentation de risquer quelque chose, de parler comme il l'aurait fait autrefois, était très forte. Mais Erwin venait de le féliciter pour son professionnalisme et s'il agissait soudain différemment, Levi craignait que toute possibilité future de réconciliation s'évanouisse. Il détestait que, malgré toute la tension palpable entre eux, la sensation de marcher aux côtés d'Erwin soit si familière, le fasse se sentir comme si c'était la place à laquelle il devait être.

Quand ils atteignirent les limites du camp, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, Levi à demi tourné vers sa tente. Le silence entre eux s'épaissit. Levi jeta un regard à Erwin, presque peiné.

« Je…, commença Levi.

─ Donc…, » dit Erwin exactement en même temps.

Il se reprit le prend : « Donc, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Levi. »

Levi hocha la tête rapidement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et alla se réfugier dans sa tente.

x

« Nile, dit Erwin, en serrant fermement la main de son vieil ami. « Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je dois avouer que ça m'a surpris d'apprendre que tu étais à la tête des colons.

─ Erwin, c'est bon de te revoir aussi. J'en suis encore étonné moi-même, à vrai dire. Mais quand on nous a proposé cette chance, Marie a dit qu'on devrait la saisir. » Nile eut l'air un peu penaud alors qu'il ajoutait : « J'ai… probablement passé trop de temps dans ma vie à l'intérieur des murs.

─ Nous avons tous fait les choix que nous croyions être les meilleurs, répondit Erwin. Comment va Marie ?

─ Demande-lui toi-même, » dit Nile, en se tournant vers un des chariots pour aider Marie à descendre.

Marie prit sa main, descendant avec prudence du chariot, et sourit à Erwin avant de remettre une boucle de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et de reposer doucement sa main sur la courbe d'un ventre, très évidemment enceinte. « Bonjour Erwin.

─ Marie ! Tu es aussi belle qu'avant !

─ Tu flirtes déjà avec ma femme, Erwin ? plaisanta Nile. Il est peut-être temps que tu te maries aussi, non ? Il n'y a plus rien qui t'en empêche maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Erwin ne répondit pas et se tourna pour soulever du chariot le petit Micah, deux ans, et le poser par terre, tandis que les filles, Jana et Lise, se ruaient hors de l'habitacle.

Assis sur une souche près du feu aux côtés de Zoe Hange, Levi regardait Erwin accueillir Nile et sa famille. L'image d'Erwin avec un petit garçon qui riait dans ses bras déclencha en lui quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir examiner trop scrupuleusement.

« Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Zoe avec un chuchotement parfaitement audible.

Levi fronça les sourcils : « Qui ?

─ Marie. La femme de Nile. »

Levi regarda la femme clairement enceinte qui se tenait en souriant près de Nile. « Ouais, je suppose. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle put voir chez Nile Dawk !

─ Franchement, oui. Surtout quand elle aurait pu avoir Erwin !

─ Quoi ? demanda brutalement Levi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Hange le regarda, surprise. « C'est Marie. Tu sais, celle qu'Erwin a failli épouser. » Elle scruta le visage de Levi, incrédule. « Tu veux dire que tu ne le savais pas ? Oh, je me disais que tout le monde… » Avec un de ses éclats de rire rauques, Zoe s'écria : « Oups ! Et voilà que je viens de mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Mike m'en avait parlé il y a des années. Lui, Erwin et Nile avaient l'habitude d'aller boire ensemble quand ils étaient encore en phase d'entraînement, et apparemment Erwin et Nile étaient tous les deux amoureux de Marie, mais elle a choisi Nile. Ou Nile l'a choisie elle. Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'Erwin t'en aurait parlé, mais bon, Erwin ne dit jamais rien à personne s'il peut faire autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Non, dit Levi, en se renfrognant et en regardant ses mains.

─ Ne fais pas cette tête ! » Zoe rit plus doucement cette fois. « Levi, c'était il y a des années. Avant même de te connaître. Tu ne peux pas être jaloux de…

─ Arrête de raconter des conneries, espèce de cerveau déglingué. Je ne suis pas… ce n'est pas…

─ Levi ? » demanda Zoe, inquiète à présent. « Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Levi la regarda. « Tu crois que c'était ce qu'il voulait tout le long ? » Il ne pouvait démentir qu'il avait ressenti un choc glacé à la révélation involontaire de Zoe. Erwin avait toujours été un enfoiré dissimulateur, Levi avait accepté depuis longtemps qu'il ne révélait jamais la moindre information sur aucun sujet à moins qu'il ne croit que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. « Tu crois qu'il voulait ce que Nile a ? Une femme, des enfants, toute une parfaite petite famille et d'autres merdes du même genre ? Parce que pour lui, c'est pas encore trop tard, pas vrai ?

Levi comprit soudain pourquoi l'image d'Armin assis près d'Erwin, lui ressemblant tant qu'il aurait pu être son fils, avait été si dérangeante : c'était l'écho d'un autre genre de futur pour Erwin, un futur où Levi serait totalement inutile.

Zoe le regardait, sidérée : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

─ Et si je m'étais planté sur toute la ligne ? Et si notre 'relation' n'était que quelque chose qui arrive en temps de guerre, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Il a renoncé à Marie pour combattre les titans, non ?

─ Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

─ Il peut toujours se trouver quelqu'un. Il peut encore avoir ce genre de vie.

Zoe secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Ce n'est pas ça, Levi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se comporte comme ça avec toi, mais je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec trouver une femme et le reste. Tout le monde ne veut pas ce genre de chose. C'est amusant, parce que justement j'en parlais à Mo l'autre soir, et…

─ Tu parlais à Moblit d'Erwin et moi ? » demanda Levi, son froncement s'accentuant.

Zoe appuya son pouce contre la ride profonde entre les sourcils de son ami, et frotta doucement, en prenant un air sévère pour imiter son expression. « S'il y a un coup de vent, tu vas rester coincer ! »

Levi repoussa sa main. Elle rit. « Hum, non, en fait je ne parlais pas de toi et d'Erwin. Tout ne tourne autour de vous deux, tu sais ! Je disais à Mo, Moblit, que je ne me voyais pas m'installer quelque part comme Hochwald. Il y a tant à voir ! Rien qu'avec le peu d'exploration que nous avons fait jusqu'ici, j'ai assez de données pour commencer une bonne demi-douzaine de bouquins ! »

Levi la regarda attentivement : « Est-ce que j'ai été un pleurnicheur égocentrique depuis que je suis arrivé ? »

Hange lui fit un grand sourire et haussa un sourcil, écartant son pouce et son index d'environ un centimètre.

« Désolé, dit-il. Donc, Moblit veut s'installer quelque part ?

─ Non ! s'écria Zoe avec enthousiasme. Je croyais que c'était ce qu'il voudrait. Je n'arrêtais pas de me casser la tête pour trouver un moyen de lui dire que moi je ne voulais pas de ce genre de vie, et en fait, lui aussi veut découvrir le monde ! Il reste dans les Bataillons, avec moi. Il fera les illustrations de mes livres. Nous serons une équipe de recherche !

Levi hocha la tête : « C'est chouette. Je… suis heureux pour toi. »

Zoe se remit à rire : « Oh oui, tu en as l'air.

─ Tss. Je le suis. » Quelque chose comme un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Levi. « Tu sais que tout le monde va vous appeler Zo et Mo, pas vrai ?

─ Ils ne le feront pas, parce qu'à part Moblit, il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de m'appeler Zoe. Hange et Mo, merci bien. Maintenant, comment allons-nous régler cette situation débile entre toi et Erwin ?

À nouveau, Levi reprit une expression plus sombre. « J'en sais rien. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant pour ça… pour Marie… »

Levi et Zoe regardèrent encore vers le convoi de chariots où Erwin se tenait toujours, plongé dans une conversation avec Nile et Marie.

« Elle est belle, dit Levi.

─ Levi, c'était il y a des années ! Ce bébé qu'elle attend, ce sera son quatrième avec Nile ! Si Erwin avait voulu cette vie, il y avait des douzaines de femmes intéressées à la cour, avant qu'on ne parte pour cette expédition. Tu aurais dû les voir, à lui tourner autour comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel pendant les cérémonies officielles, particulièrement quand il était en uniforme de cérémonie ! Il était poli, mais rien de plus. » Zoe soupira. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, Levi. S'il ne t'aime pas toi, alors c'est qu'il n'aime personne. Ça j'en suis aussi sûre qu'on peut l'être. »

Levi secoua la tête. « Je voudrais l'être aussi. » Il se mit debout. Zoe le regarda, ses lunettes reflétant l'orangée des flammes du feu de camp. « Où tu vas ?

─ J'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête.

─ Fais attention, lui rappela Zoe.

Levi se contenta d'indiquer les lames dans leurs étuis à ses hanches, tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

L'arrivée des colons semblait être pour beaucoup des soldats une excellente excuse pour faire la fête. Levi marcha jusqu'en haut d'une colline basse, à l'est du camp, où il trouva Keiji qui était de garde.

« Capitaine Levi ! dit Keiji, en le saluant alors qu'il approchait.

─ Repos, lieutenant.

─ Il y a un problème ?

─ Non, rien du tout. Je m'étire juste un peu les muscles après l'entraînement. Répéter des démonstrations des mêmes manœuvres encore et encore peut être fatiguant à la longue. Ils ont l'air de faire une espèce de fête pour accueillir les colons. Je prends ton tour de garde, si tu veux les rejoindre.

Keiji n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois. « Oh monsieur ! Mon tour de garde finit à dix heures. Est-ce que ça ira ?

─ C'est bon, vas-y.

─ Merci capitaine ! »

À l'enthousiasme dans sa voix et à la vitesse à laquelle il disparut, Levi se demanda si le lieutenant avait quelqu'un en particulier qu'il désirait rejoindre.

Levi contempla l'obscurité. Le ciel était clair, mais la journée avait été humide et les étoiles étaient un peu brouillées. La lune était d'un roux doré, presque pleine, ascendante. Levi était saisi par la beauté de la nuit en dehors des murs, comme il l'avait été si souvent pendant son voyage dans le nord-est. Il se laissa aller à ses souvenirs encore une fois, de cette nuit où, pour la première fois, il avait vu un ciel que ne limitait aucun mur. Est-ce que l'enfant de Marie et Nile serait le premier humain à naître hors de ces murs en plus d'un siècle ?

Ce serait étrange pour Erwin, se dit Levi, l'architecte de la victoire de l'Humanité, d'être témoin de la naissance d'un enfant qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu être le sien. Si, bien sûr, les titans survivants n'étaient que de rares déviants. Avec des yeux attentifs, Levi inspecta le paysage éclairé par la lune devant lui. Derrière lui, il entendait le bruit de rires, et même de chansons, venant du camp. Devant lui, la nuit était calme et rien ne semblait bouger dans la quiétude douce du ciel scintillant.

Même s'il était toujours furieux à propos de la décision du parlement d'envoyer des colons à Hochwald malgré la possible menace des titans, Erwin était étonné d'à quel point il se sentait heureux de revoir Nile et sa famille. Malgré leurs différences d'opinion, particulièrement à la fin de la guerre, Erwin considérait toujours Nile comme un ami et le commandant des Brigades Spéciales avait l'air de penser de même, tandis qu'il rappelait à Erwin leurs souvenirs des jours d'entraînement, levant une chope de bière à la mémoire de Mike. D'autres toasts avaient suivi et Erwin se sentait un peu vacillant sur ses jambes, même s'il était loin d'être ivre, quand il refusa le vin qu'Hange lui proposait.

« Je crois que j'en ai eu assez, lui dit-il. Un commandant est toujours de garde.

─ Je suis sûre qu'Armin pourra te remplacer, » dit Hange, même si elle se garda d'insister et tendit plutôt la bouteille de vin à Keiji. « Ou Levi.

─ D'ailleurs, où est Levi ? demanda Erwin, soudain conscient qu'il n'avait pas vu le capitaine de toute la soirée.

─ Il est parti faire un tour, » dit Hange. Elle hésitait, ne sachant pas si elle devait en dire plus, mais Keiji, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de vin, essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main et dit : « Oh, le capitaine Levi a pris mon tour de garde. Mais il devrait bientôt avoir fini. Il est sur la colline à l'est, si vous le cherchez. »

Avant de pouvoir se retenir, Erwin se tourna vers l'est.

Moblit apparut aux côtés d'Hange, une autre bouteille de vin à la main. Il la choqua mollement contre les chopes d'Hange et de Keiji. « Commandant ?

─ Non, merci. Je… crois que je vais faire une petite promenade. »

Hange ne dit rien mais quand Erwin fut parti, elle se retourna vers Moblit, en souriant. « Il est parti à l'est ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant sa chope comme pour porter un toast.

Moblit eut l'air confus mais leva la sienne aussi. « Donc, dit-il, je suppose que tchin ! non ?

Hange rit : « Exactement ! » répondit-elle. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Levi se retourna au bruit des pas d'Erwin derrière lui.

« Levi, dit-il en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

─ Je suis de garde, dit Levi. J'ai pris le tour de Keiji. T'es venu me relever ? Je n'ai pas entendu sonner la fin du tour.

─ Tu ne te joins pas à la fête ? » demanda Erwin, plutôt que de répondre.

Levi regardait droit devant lui : « Je suis sûr que Keiji en profite beaucoup plus que moi.

─ J'ai vu Heike Merkel et ses amis près du feu de camp. Ils seraient probablement heureux si tu les rejoignais.

─ Oh oui, une visite de leur officier commandant, c'est juste le rêve de tout morveux pendant qu'il fait la fête.

─ C'était bon de revoir Nile.

─ Et Marie ? » dit Levi, trop sèchement. Erwin détourna la tête rapidement. « Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, reprit-il.

─ C'est Hange qui t'a raconté ça, je suppose ? » demanda Erwin. Quand Levi ne répondit pas, Erwin sourit : « Et bien, c'était il y a très longtemps. Je n'étais même pas un morveux de recrue.

─ Morveux en entraînement, » dit Levi et Erwin gloussa.

Levi le regarda avec une expression dure. « Tu es ivre ?

─ Non. J'ai bu une bière ou deux, mais non. »

Levi savait qu'il aurait dû se taire, mais il devait poser cette question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'Hange lui avait parlé de Marie.

« C'était ça que tu voulais ? » demanda-t-il en fixant la nuit plutôt que le visage d'Erwin. « Tout ce temps où tu… où on couchait ensemble, tu rêvais d'une vie après les titans avec une femme et une ribambelle de gamins, comme Nile-Je-Suis-Un-Connard-Dawk ? Toutes ces conneries sur me rendre ma liberté, en fait tu voulais juste un arrangement en temps de guerre ? Mais je ne comprends pas. Hange a dit que tu attirais les femmes comme des mouches à la cour. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, si c'était ça que tu voulais ?

Erwin hésita, et instantanément se réprimanda. Levi lui fournissait une excuse parfaite pour régler la question, pour mettre au clair sa position une bonne fois pour toutes. Un simple mensonge… Mais, même s'il avait souvent gardé ses plans secret, ainsi que ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il suspectait sur les titans, Erwin ne lui avait jamais menti, sauf quand il l'avait renvoyé. Ça ne serait pas difficile, pas après la douleur qu'il savait lui avoir déjà causée. Mais dis-le, enfin ! pensa Erwin. Un mensonge, et il pourra aller de l'avant. Dis juste que oui, je veux la vie de Nile, je l'ai toujours voulue…

« Non, dit Erwin. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que j'ai jamais voulu même si j'ai pu le croire parfois. »

Levi se tourna enfin vers lui : « Alors quoi ? Si tu es tellement décidé à te débarrasser de moi, au moins dis-moi ce que tu veux !

─ Je… ne veux rien. Travailler. Me rendre utile. C'est tout.

─ Mais tu étais amoureux de Marie ?

─ Je pensais que je l'étais.

─ Et pas de moi.

─ Je… ne sais pas. Je… ne peux pas… » Erwin se noyait dans la vérité, puisque que c'était la vérité qu'il disait, malgré ses intentions. « Je ne peux plus rien ressentir, admit-il. Rien de vraiment important. Je ne peux pas… Je pense à la mort de Mike, et je sais que je devrais sentir quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien. Avec toi, c'est la même chose. Je sais ce que je te dois mais il n'y a… rien.

─ Jamais ? dit Levi, sa voix très basse. Il n'y a jamais rien eu ?

─ Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai désiré physiquement, mais ce n'est pas… »

Levi fit un pas vers Erwin et se figea quand la cloche qui marquait le changement de tour sonna.

Ils restèrent face à face en silence alors qu'une jeune femme grimpait la colline, les lames mal forgées tintant dans leurs étuis alors qu'elle marchait. « Je suis venu vous relever, lieutenant… oh ! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle reconnaissait les deux hommes sur la colline. « Capitaine ! Commandant !

─ Merci pour la relève, » dit Levi machinalement, en faisant demi-tour et en descendant la colline. Erwin le rattrapa mais ne put trouver quelque chose à dire. Dans l'obscurité en bas de la pente, et en dehors de portée des oreilles des soldats de garde, Levi s'arrêta de marcher brusquement et se tourna vers là où Erwin se tenait, une présence d'ombre près de lui. « Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de moi ? » Il émit un petit bruit moqueur. « Physiquement, je veux dire. »

─ Je…

Levi débattit en lui-même un moment, se rappelant que seulement deux jours plus tôt, il avait décidé de se comporter avec un professionnalisme parfait mais la révélation d'Hange à propos de Marie changeait tout. Il fit un pas en avant et attira la tête d'Erwin vers le bas, le forçant pour un baiser qui était maladroit et brutal, leurs dents s'entrechoquant et avec une chaleur humide, et sans tendresse. Il le repoussa, respirant lourdement et plaqua sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Erwin et sur son sexe qui s'était déjà durci.

« Ouais, toujours, » dit Levi.

« Oui, admit Erwin. Oui, je te veux. Mais c'est sans importance, est-ce que tu ne… Levi, nous pourrions aller dans ma tente et coucher ensemble maintenant et ça ne changerait rien du tout. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? »

Les dents de Levi effleurèrent la mâchoire d'Erwin. « Nous pourrions rester là et baiser ensemble maintenant.

─ Et ça ne changerait rien du tout ! haleta Erwin, en levant la tête pour la mettre hors de portée de la bouche de Levi. « Rien ne changera. Je n'ai jamais nié que tu m'attirais. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Mais même si nous faisons ça, je ne sentirais pas ce que toi tu sentirais. Je ne peux pas. Cette partie de moi… Elle a disparu. Comme mon bras. Ça… ne repoussera pas.

─ D'accord. » Levi pressa la paume de sa main plus durement contre le sexe d'Erwin. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement doux, tant à l'idée des mains de Levi sur lui qu'à la pression physique. Dans l'obscurité, il vit l'éclat blanc du sourire sans joie de Levi. « D'accord, » répéta Levi, sa voix plus rude. « J'ai compris. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Alors en quoi c'est différent des autres fois ? Tu as envie de moi et putain, j'ai envie de toi, donc… »

Erwin repoussa la main de Levi et recula d'un pas. « Arrête. C'est pour ça… Aucun de nous deux ne veut…

─ C'est mieux que rien, dit Levi platement. Merde, Erwin, c'est toujours mieux rien.

─ Je suis désolé, dit Erwin. Levi, si je pouvais aimer quelqu'un… mais je te l'ai dit, cette partie de moi, ça ne fonctionne plus. Et il y a tellement de gens, des gens bien meilleurs que moi, des gens qui sont entiers. Mais tu ne trouveras personne si tu continues à gâcher ton temps à attendre que je ressente quelque chose qui n'existe pas. J'ai eu tort de te renvoyer comme ça. Vraiment. J'ai pensé que ce serait une rupture nette, mais j'aurai dû te dire la vérité. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point…

─ À quel point je t'aimais ?

─ Oui.

─ Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Tu n'en as pas la moindre putain d'idée. Pas si tu peux te tenir en face de moi et me raconter toute cette merde sur d'autres gens. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais trouver une Marie, avoir cinq gosses et vivre heureux pour toujours ?

─ J'espérais… quelque chose comme ça, oui.

─ Oh. Tu y pensais réellement. Oh putain… Et tu avais déjà quelqu'un en tête pour moi, ou ce n'était qu'une vague idée ?

─ Personne de précis. Mais je pensais que quelqu'un comme Heike Merkel ou…

─ Cette gamine ? Merde, mais tu avais déjà tout planifié pas vrai ? Bordel, Erwin, Heike Merkel ? Mais non, c'est toi, espèce de pauvre connard. Ça a toujours été toi. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis revenu ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis resté ? »

Erwin ne trouvait rien à dire.

Levi soupira : « Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu ne vas pas me baiser. Très bien, c'est comme ça. Mais on bosse bien ensemble, Erwin. Nous pouvons être utiles. Si c'était tout ce que tu peux me donner, je le prendrai. Juste… N'essaie pas encore de me renvoyer. Et par tous les dieux, laisse ces recrues tranquilles ! La dernière chose dont une gentille gosse comme Heike a besoin c'est que quelqu'un essaie de la caser avec un crétin taré comme moi. Bordel, je vais me saouler. J'espère que Keiji a laissé un peu de vin potable.

Levi se retourna et se dirigea vers le campement, laissant Erwin debout et seul dans les ténèbres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin, tu es lâcheeeeuh, et reste tout seul dans le noir au garde-à-vous, ça t'apprendra. Levi est... Levi est... Et puis Hange et Moblit ! Ah heureusement que vous êtes là, vous trois ! Je vous attends le mercredi 3 juin pour le chapitre 9 (déjà !) : Dans les ténèbres.


End file.
